Hell vs Heaven
by Sabaku no Miko
Summary: Sai está enamorado de sus dos mejores amigos y lo peor que es bisexual. Siendo enviados por Dios y el Diablo, un ángel y un demonio le ayudarán a tomar una difícil decisión... trayéndole bastantes dolores de cabeza y monetarios. Sasunaru, SaiGaa/GaaSai?xD
1. Chapter 1

**¡hoooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! etto... la verdad es que este es mi primer fic de naruto... mejor dicho mi primer fic de toda mi vida XD jajajajaja.**

**Summary: **_Sai es un chico universitario con un gran dilema... ¡está enamorado de dos personas: sus dos mejores amigos! Envíados por Dios y el Diablo para ayudarle en su difícil decisión, un ángel rebelde- hiperactivo junto con un arrogante pero sexy demonio, tomarán lugar en su vida causándole grandes problemas... materiales y psicológicos._

**Advertencia: bueno si les gusta el yaoi, estan en el lugar indicado jojojojo. Si no... ¡NO LEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****¡SIIIIII! esa es la única advertencia xD. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: EL LLAMADO**

Mmm… otra vez llego tarde- decía un moreno de cabello corto y de ojos del mismo color, pero en su rostro no se notaba ninguna preocupación ya que la mayoría de los días llegaba tarde a la universidad- ¡SAI¡SAIIII¡Espera, detente!- gritaba la pelirosa corriendo con esmero para seguir el paso del moreno

Sakura…

¡Ah! Al fin te pude alcanzar. Te he estado persiguiendo ya hace rato ¿estas sordo que no me escuchas?- le reprochó enfadada

Lo siento, es que estaba distraído… pero ¿no deberías estar ya en la universidad? Hace 15 minutos comenzaron las clases y, bueno, como eres una cerebrito mimada que siempre llega temprano…- encogió lo hombros restándole importancia

Bueno si, sucede que… ¡un momento¡¿Cómo QUE CEREBRITO MIMADA?!

¿Qué¿Me lo vas a negar? Si le lames el culo a todos los profesores- la cara de la pelirosa reflejaba la clara estupefacción. Sai ignoró eso y prosiguió- aunque… comienzo a creer que ya ni se bañan por tantos lamidos tuyos- dijo de mala manera. A él todo le daba igual

¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES, SAI?! No puedo creer que digas eso de mí, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y siempre nades diciendo ese tipo de cosas… la verdad es que a veces no te entiendo- suspiró decaída

Ya, ya, ya deja de ser tan dramática y démonos prisa, gaara ya debe estar ahí y es mejor que lleguemos pronto o sino Iruka-sensei nos tirara la bronca

Si es verdad, vamos

…- miró a la chico de reojo- por cierto ¿es mi idea o estas más…?- examinó detenidamente a la ojiverde adelantándose para obtener un mejor perfil de ella

¿De que hablas?- preguntó confundida y nerviosa por su cercanía repentina

De tu físico… mmm…

Sai no digas chorradas- meditó unos segundos- en realidad me alegra que notes más mi físico y que te haya llamado la atención- confesó animada

Bueno…

¿Bueno que…¿Me veo más linda o no? _(N.A: no puedo creer que estoy escribiendo esto, pero no se preocupen por que la muy bitch no va a quedar contenta, jojojo) _

La verdad… es que hay algo que te he querido decir hace mucho tiempo

Sai…-le miró añorante- "¿No será que se me va a declarar ahora…? No, no creo… pero tal vez si lo haga… ¿Qué debo hacer…? Siempre pensé que él tenia algo con Gaara y, admito que nunca he estado segura de la sexualidad de Sai…"- suspiró- "Bueno eso no importa en estos momentos. Si sai dice que me ama ya no habrá oportunidad para gaara y él será todo mío" Está bien, dime- dijo impaciente por su respuesta.

Si quieres que te lo diga… - tomó aire para mirarla seriamente.

Sí, dímelo- decía Sakura, sintiendo que su corazón latía con vehemencia

¿Es mi idea o estás más gorda?- - … - la chica abrió los ojos frenando su respiración. ¿La odiaba demasiado o él era muy tonto?

¿Cómo… cómo que más gorda?- ya volviendo en sí para contemplar al pelinegro con una gran vena en su frente- ¡¡¡URG¡SAI, DE VERDAD QUE ERES UN CRETINO!- soltó enfadada y si pudiera, lo haría echando humo- Yo creía que tú…- murmuró bajando la voz

¿Yo qué?- arqueó una ceja confundido. La chica suspiró por su insensibilidad.

Nada. Olvídalo, ya llegamos así que apurémonos- ordenó tirándole del brazo para entrar a la Universidad.

Sí, sí- le dio a lo loco la razón- "Pero que mandona e irritante es"- pensó molestó- "Siendo sincero, no sé por qué pero siempre me han quedado gustando las mujeres como ella; tontas, feas, planas y un poco rellenitas. Tal vez… si sienta algo por esa tonta después de todo, sin embargo, no es la única persona por la que siento esto…"

Sai, date prisa

Sí…

Así paso el día, como siempre aburrido sin nada interesante. Sólo observando como sus dos mejores amigos; Sakura y Gaara, discutían todos los días. Esto no le desagradaba para nada, es más, le entretenía el hecho de verlos pelear siempre que se juntaban los tres.

Al terminar las clases en la universidad el trío de "amigos" se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas para poder descansar de aquel largo y fatídico día _(N.A: eso es lo que yo necesito T.T)_

Creo que… hasta aquí llegamos- se despidió Sakura mientras entraba a su casa- Nos vemos mañana, Sai- le dedicó una sonrisa al nombrado para luego torcer una especie de sonrisa bastante forzada hacia el pelirrojo- Gaara- dijo de mala manera pronunciando el nombre del pelirrojo

Sí, nos vemos- el chico ni se percató del desagradable tono de voz que su amiga le dirigió al ojiverde.

Nos vemos, tonta- respondió desafiándole con la mirada

¿A quién mierda le dices tonta? Gaara, hay veces en que en verdad no te soporto. Bueno mejor me voy, adiós- entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

Vamos - dijo sonriendo por lo que Gaara le había dicho a la ojiverde

¿Y tú de qué te vas riendo?- preguntó Gaara contrariado por su reacción

De nada. Sólo que me da risa las absurdas peleas que tienes con Sakura-plana. Eso es todo

Mmm… ¿Y tú crees que peleamos solo para entretenerte? Porque si es así, estás muy equivocado, Sai- explicó con franqueza

Bueno, bueno y se puede saber ¿Por qué se odian tanto?

¿No te has dado cuenta?- abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando fijamente al moreno

¿Ah¿De qué cosa?- detuvo su paso sin comprender el punto de su amigo

De lo que ella siente por ti- caminó lentamente hacia Sai para detenerse a escasos centímetros de él.

¿De lo que ella siente por mí…?- repitió atónito.

Así es… - afirmó

No te mentiré, pues si me he dado cuenta de algo. Tampoco negaré que Sakura de que por muy plana, tonta…- se alargó en 20 términos más "descriptivos"- gritona, chillona y fea sea, puede que me llegue a gustar- admitió reflexivo

Entiendo- dijo Gaara desilusionado por lo que el moreno le estaba diciendo. Se alejó un poco de éste para poder mirarlo de mejor manera.

Aunque… No es la única persona por la que siento esto… -mirando a los ojos verdes que tenía frente a él- hay otra persona en mi también, pero sé que es difícil estar con aquella persona… pero bueno eso ya no importa, apresurémonos que ya oscurece

Gaara no pude dejar de notar el rostro de su amado, porque era verdad, Gaara hace mucho tiempo que sentía un intenso amor por Sai pero el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres lo mataba. A él eso no le importaba en absoluto, notaba como él siempre estaba indiferente por todas las cosas y le chocaba que él sintiera algo por Sakura.

Pensándolo mejor, Sakura era una mujer, evidentemente_(N.A: no se uds. Pero yo no le veo nada de mujer a sakura, es más haría mejor el papel de un hombre si la muy es más plana que yo, mish, y créanme cualquiera lo sería, bueno me alegra saber que hay alguien es más plana que yo. Eso me sube la autoestima XD)_ le convenía mucho a Sai tener algo con sakura que con él.

Pero por mucho que se diera esa razón, él no podía dejar de pensar en Sai como algo más que amigos – Sí, vamos…

* * *

Que chico más indeciso ¡¿Cómo es posible que no se decida?! - decía un hombre de cuerpo grande y cabello blanco, que se encontraba sentado sobre un cojín de color blanco, que miraba al moreno por una pequeña fuente de agua- ¡Ahh¿Qué debo hacer para hacer que el chico elija el buen camino?

Jiraiya-sama ¿Se encuentra bien? -dijo una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color rojo acercándose al Omnipotente.

Sí, Kurenai-san, sólo que ese chico llamado Sai me tiene con los pelos de punta…

¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó extrañada ante la actitud de su superior

Ah, porque el muy… no se decide por la chica o por el chico y eso me tiene enfermo. Tengo que hacer algo para que él se quede con la muchacha y no con ese tal Gaara

Es cierto, como usted es DIOS debe preocuparse de que todo esté bien en la Tierra, pero Jiraiya-sama… ¿Cómo hará que ese chico elija a la chica? Porque como yo lo veo, él esta muy colgado de los dos aunque si me permite decirlo, lo veo más atraído por el muchacho

Lo sé… - admitió sollozando por tal aberración- ¡Es por eso que debo hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde¡O ese cretino del DIABLO me ganará! Y ciertamente, no puedo permitir que ese idiota le gane a alguien tan importante como yo.

Bueno sí… pero yo creo que él ya está enterado de esto y no me sorprendería que hiciera algo en su contra o en contra del muchacho, aprovechándose en estos momentos que él esta confundido

Esto pasa cuando te declaras bisexual y te gustan dos personas a la vez, uno de tu mismo sexo y el otro de tu sexo opuesto, mmm… que molesto, pero debo hacer algo antes que ese hombre con colita

Sé que algo se le ocurrirá, Señor- retirándose para dejar a un pensativo jiraiya

¿Qué debo hacer? Ese muchacho esta muy confundido. Debe haber alguna solución. Pero la cuestión del asunto… ¿Qué solución?

* * *

Orochimaru-sama- dijo acercándose un chico de cabello blanco tomado por un lazo y con anteojos- ¿Ya vio el caso de ese chico llamado Sai?

Sí, eso mismo estaba revisando. Así que el chico es bisexual, y le gusta una chica y un chico al mismo tiempo, jajaja (risa malévola) esto es genial, mejor que un alma confundida. Hay que intervenir en esto ya que el Dios de los Infiernos, "YO", por supuesto, no voy a dejar que ese chulito de DIOS meta sus manos en esto. Apuesto que ya esta pensando en como unir a ese mariquita con la idiota de la chica ¿no? Pero ni loco voy a dejar que eso pase y de eso puedes estar seguro, Kabuto, haré que esa mujercita con faldita de Jiraiya no gane en esto.

Por supuesto, Orochimaru-sama, estoy seguro que lo hará. Pero hay algo que me intriga… ¿Qué sucederá con el muchacho?

Pues… voy a hacer que disfrute del pecado más importante que existe

¿A- Aquel?...

Sí, el pecado que hace que los humanos enloquezcan tanto que cometen tonterías por tenerlo, que mejor que tener sexo con alguien. Sólo piénsalo, ese muchacho sufrirá mucho al saber que no puede estar con el chico que ama, así atormentaré la vida de esos tres.

¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?

Muy fácil. Haré que ese tal Sai no escoja a la chica sino que al chico y esto causara que el corazón de la muchacha se rompa, y que los dos muchachos no puedan estar juntos ya que como todos sabemos la homosexualidad no es muy bien vista, pero eso causara más y más dolor en sus corazones y eso me hará cada vez más feliz

Puedo notar que ya lo ha planeado todo, señor¿Cómo lo hará?

Bueno…- acomodándose en su trono rodeado de un río de lava- eso aún debo pensarlo. Algo se me ocurrirá, no por nada me dicen el Rey del Averno.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ahh, al fin llegue, que día más cabreado- se quitó la chaqueta dejándola sobre el sofá, dirigiéndose a su habitación en donde se deshace de sus zapatos. Se recostó en su cama para pensar sobre el agitado día que tuvo.

Tsk… ¿Qué haré? No puedo decidirme aún. Sakura es una tonta pero me gusta y por otro lado esta Gaara, bueno… a Gaara si lo deseo y mucho. Mmm… nadie me dijo que ser bisexual era tan complicado, bien… con tanto cansancio no puedo pensar bien, mejor me duermo de una buena vez- se cambio de ropa para poder dormir y apagó la luz mientras se recostaba pensando en el día de mañana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

¡KURENAI! Rápido, ven- gritaba como loco el dios de los cielos - ¿Qué sucede Jiraiya-sama? - corrió la pelinegra al escuchar su nombre, parándose frente a él

Se me ha ocurrido como hacer que Sai se quede con Sakura- decía mientras tomaba un poco de vino

¿E-en serio¿Y cómo lo hará?

Llama a tu sabes quién

¿Qué¿Está seguro?

Sí, llámalo y que no te de alguna mierda de razón como siempre lo hace cuando lo llamo

Sí, en seguida lo haré-saliendo de la habitación para ir a buscar a aquella persona que dios mando a llamar

* * *

¡KABUTO! Ya se me ha ocurrido como hacerle

Orochimaru-sama¿Ya en serio se le ocurrió?

Sí, rápido llama al mejor demonio que tenemos y tu sabes bien quien es

Sí, enseguida lo llamaré- saliendo para ir en busca de él, dejando solo a un sonriente diablo

Esto será pan comido, si envío a ese demonio no habrá oportunidad para ese imbecil de dios para que haga algo y yo ganaré, no hay duda, jajaja, esto lo voy a disfrutar mucho

* * *

Ya he vuelto Jiraiya-sama y lo he traído conmigo

¡Menos mal! Hazlo pasar

Sí- kurenai abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo un pequeño ángel de cabellos color oro y de ojos del mismo color del cielo entro, su belleza en el cielo era envidiada por todos los ángeles, éste se paro delante de dios y con una sonrisa lo saludo

Naruto¡Menos mal que te hemos encontrado! - decía feliz Jiraiya mientras abrazaba con mucha energía al rubio

¿Qué pasa…? Oe¿Por qué estás tan cariñoso de repente, dios pervertido?- Alegaba el ojiazul tratando de safarse de los brazos de él- ¡Suelta, suelta¡Que me ahogas!

¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES DIOS PERVERTIDO¡BAKA!- reprobó alterándose y sacudiendo de un lado a otro al pobre rubio.

¿A quién más que a ti, anciano… pervertido?

¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso¡YO QUE SOY DIOS

Dios de los pervertidos mejor será, si mira como tienes a todos las Ángeles en este paraíso; con falditas cortas y con unas poleras que apenas cubren, si serás… eres un pervertido de primera, viejo…

Si no fuera por que eres uno de los mejores ángeles que tengo, ya te habría echado por lengua larga, enano…

¡AHH¡Qué no soy enano…¡AÚN ME FALTA CRECER…! _(N.A: T.T lo siento, es que me identifico con naruto, la gente pequeña también puede salir adelante) ¡_…Un poquito! Pensándolo bien, tal vez si sea un poquitín pequeño pero no es para tanto, jejeje

Ah…, siento que contigo me dará un infarto ¿Lo sabías? "_Siendo técnicamente imposible, claro" _En fin, presta atención. Te daré una misión importante así que más te vale colocar mucha atención

¡SÍ!… ¿Emm… qué cosa?- el peliblanco suspiró para adoptar una seria expresión

Veras… hay un muchacho en la tierra llamado Sai que es bisexual. Es un chico normal, solo que tiene un temperamento un poco bipolar… la verdad es que no es poco sino que muy bipolar. El punto es que a él le gusta una chica llamada sakura y un chico llamado Gaara al mismo tiempo- el rubio acarició su barbilla al finalizar la explicación.

¿El chico es caliente o qué? -al decir esto naruto es golpeado por jiraiya sacándole un gran coscorrón en la cabeza- ¡Ayy¡Viejo eso me dolió¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Cuida tu vocabulario, baka… Acuérdate que estamos en el cielo

Bien, bien… ¿Y qué debo hacer yo con ese tal Sai?- preguntó reincorporándose del coscorrón.

Lo que debes hacer es ir a la Tierra y hacer que Sai se quede con Sakura y no con Gaara. ¿Me entiendes?

Sí… Pero si ese chico Sai se queda con esa chica, ese tal Gaara ¿No quedara triste por eso?

Lo sé perfectamente, pero créeme que es lo mejor para ambos. Si esos dos se quedaran juntos no la pasarán bien por cuestionamiento de los demás. Es por el bien de los tres.

Entiendo- murmuró inaudible el ángel rubio- De acuerdo, lo haré ¿Cuándo debo ir a la Tierra?

En este preciso instante- ordenó

¡¿NANI¿Tan pronto? Si ni siquiera he visto mi novela. ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!- gritó alarmado- Hoy Rafael se le declaraba a María Antonieta – acotó deprimido- Y yo que quería ver "_Amor Eterno__". _

¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE VEAS NOVELAS¡ERES HOMBRE! – le regañó- No puedo creerlo… Además te mando a una misión importante y tú, niñato maleducado, me sales con esto. Que barbaridad.

¡Déjame! Prefiero ver miles de veces una novela que ver películas a las 12 de la noche en el canal Playboy. ¿Te suena algo, viejo?… - cuestionó el rubio sonsacando una mini sonrisa de victoria.

Cof, cof. No sé de que hablas- se hizo el desentendido mirando a la fuente- Yo no veo ese obsceno canal. No sé de dónde sacas esas estúpidas ideas

Mmm- le miró desconfiado- ¿Crees qué no te he visto?... ¿Quién era el que estaba con hemorragia nasal el viernes pasado por ver ese canal "obsceno"? – le señaló con el dedo.

Tsk…Está bien. Ve a ver tu novela y después te vas volando derechito a la Tierra. ¿Entendido?- aceptó rendido.

¡SÍ!- exclamó más que feliz el ángel de ojos azules. Y dando piruetas en el aire se fue a ver su anhelada novela.

Que niño…- masajeó sus sienes con cansancio- Algún día crispara mis nervios a límites insospechados. ¡OH!... Ya es la hora- toma el control del televisor mientras le dice a Kurenai- oe Kurenai¿En qué canal daban "_Amor Eterno"_? Hoy hay declaración.

¿En serio¿Quién se declara, Jiraiya-sama?

Rafael a María Antonieta… ¿En qué canal era…?

En el 48…

Gracias…

* * *

Ya he vuelto… Orochimaru-sama

Excelente. Déjalo pasar, Kabuto- ordenó relamiendo sus labios_(N.A¿Tiene labios esta cosa, digo… Orochipepe? xD)_

Sí, Orochimaru-sama- volteó hacia la puerta- Puedes entrar

Bien- decía mientras abría la puerta, dejando ver a un muchacho de cabello y ojos negros, con un hermoso rostro pálido que deslumbraba a cualquiera- ¿Qué quiere, Señor?- dijo a regañadientes.

Sasuke, me alegra que estés aquí, veras te tengo un trabajo muy divertido que de seguro te encantará- rió tétricamente sin dejar de mirar al sexy demonio que se encontraba delante de él.

¿De qué se trata…?- arqueó una ceja.

Pues verás… Necesito que vayas a la tierra y que convenzas a un chico llamado Sai que se quede con Gaara. ¿Me entiendes…?

¿Qué lo convenza…?

Así es. El chico es bisexual y también le gusta a una chica retrasada llamada Sakura, pero esa muchacha es tan plana que no llenaría a nadie, así que debes hacer que Sai se quede con ese bombón de Gaara, para que todos sufran

Así que al muy caliente le gusta dos personas a la vez…- musitó divertido por la situación que se le presentaba- ¿Y por qué debe quedarse con el chico, si él también lo es?

Es que si vieras al pelirrojo…- sacó su lengua viperina para relamerse los labios con deseo- Está realmente bueno. Claro que yo ya me lo hubiera follado, pero bueno, ya tengo a alguien para eso- dijo mirando al peliblanco

¡Agh!… No quería saber eso- poniendo cara de asco _(N.A: hasta yo lo hubiera hecho, Sasuke… comprendo tus nauseas xD)_ Ahora estaré con la imagen todo el puto día- gruñó enfadado.

Jajaja, bien… ¿lo harás?

Dalo por hecho

Bien, eso es lo que me gusta de ti- miró al peliplateado- Kabuto, nos puedes dejar solos

Sí- fielmente salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

Y bien… Sasuke-kun¿No quieres hacer algo entretenido?- preguntó parándose de su trono y acercándose poco a poco al moreno que lo observaba detenidamente, preguntándose qué diablos quería ese marica _(N.A: se nota que no me cae muy bien Orochipepe¿verdad?)_

La verdad es que no. Ahora, si me disculpas debo irme- respondió fríamente

Espera, Sasuke-kun- tomándolo del brazo para acércalo más a él- ¿Por qué te vas tan deprisa? Si lo único que quiero es divertirme contigo nada más- Orochimaru se acercó más y más al moreno, y con su larga lengua viperina comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja.

Escúchame bien, serpiente de segunda, no me interesa tener nada contigo y como tú lo dijiste, ya tienes a alguien que te lama el culo ¿no? Así que a mi déjame en paz de una puta vez. ¿Entendiste? Además a mi no me gustan los hombres fáciles como tu, marica de mierda.

Jajaja, sigues siendo un arrogante, pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti… Sasuke-kun

Es una lastima que tu me desagrades tanto, ahora saca tu asquerosa lengua de mi quieres- dijo un enojado sasuke que de un solo empujón se sacó aquella asquerosa lengua que recorría su piel blanquecina.

Mmm… no me sorprende que tengas tanta fuerza… Después de todo, eres hermano de _él_

No te atrevas a compararme con ese bastardo. Yo no soy como él

Jajaja, no sabes lo mucho que te pareces… y no solo en lo físico sino también en el gusto raro que tienen- comentó maliciosamente

¿De qué hablas?

De que todos los hombres y mujeres con las cuales te has acostado en el infierno, tienen dos cualidades en común… curiosamente.

¿Y cuáles serían? Si se puede saber

Una, que todos son de temperamento difícil, o sea, te gustan los retos, claro… a cualquiera ya que sentir que tienes sexo con alguien difícil es mucho más placentero que con alguien fácil ¿no es así? Te hace sentir… más dominante. Y la otra, es que todos son rubios. Al parecer te gustan mucho los rubios… Sasuke-kun, aunque eso es gusto de cada uno… ¿no?

Eso es problema mío. Si me gustan rubios o no, tú no te metas. ¿Comprendes? Que seas el mismísimo diablo no quiere decir que te respete, ahora haré la maldita misión que me ordenaste solo porque estoy aburrido en este mundo de mierda- enfatizó más que molesto con su superior. Dando media vuelta Sasuke se retira dejando a orochimaru con una exorbitante sonrisa.

Jajaja… de verdad que es igual a él…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ambos muchachos, el ángel y el demonio, cruzaron las puertas del cielo y del infierno, para ir cada uno por su lado para realizar su misión con éxito

Bien y mal se reunirían con una sola persona que por sus complicados sentimientos se encuentra confundida y, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cama, sin saber que cuando despertara se encontraría con dos seres extraños que nunca pensó que podría ver. Uno de ellos era un pequeño y tierno ángel rubio que lo haría escoger el lado del bien, con un temperamento un poco explosivo pero con una inmensa y pura belleza e inocencia. Y el otro, un demonio tan hermoso como un pecado, con una forma de ser un poco arrogante pero tan sexy que nadie se lograría resistir a sus encantos, seduciendo de inmediato hasta al ser humano más puro.

Lo único que le esperaba a Sai era de tomar una gran decisión que, por supuesto, sería influenciada por cierto ángel y demonio, cuyo objetivo era emparejar al humano que más le convenía al pelinegro; Sabaku no Gaara o Haruno Sakura.

Continuara…

* * *

**Este... espero que de todo mi kokoro les haya gustado xD, y nada más... aunque si me dejan reviews más que contenta saltaré xD pero... si me van a insultar por favor que sea en buena honda T-T jojojo xD  
**

**Nus vemos en el próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces.**

_"Cada vez que no apretan Go, Itachi reirá y un** conejito** morirá xD"_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

holaaaaaaaaaaa... aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic y... bueno espero que les guste y nada más 

espero reviews y de antemano les agradesco... jojojojojojoojjojo

* * *

Capítulo 2¿Mi ángel y mi demonio! por Sabaku no Miko

**CAPITULO 2¿Mi ángel y mi demonio! **

**Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de cierto moreno – que dormía profundamente en su mundo de ensueños- hasta que un extraño peso cayó encima de él, despertándole en el acto. **

**- ¿Qué rayos fue eso...? – musitó perezoso mientras se rascaba la cabeza. **

**Preguntándose qué demonios había sucedido, se sentó en la cama intentando abrir los ojos aun somnoliento. Vio una almohada en el suelo. Tal vez aquello le había interrumpido su gran y desastroso sueño. O al menos eso pensaba antes de haber visto a un extraño chico rubio con alas que le examinaba curioso delante de su cama**

**- ¿Ah?...- miró al individuo unos segundos- ¿Qué...? Esto es un sueño... – se frotó los ojos para cerciorarse si estaba aún durmiendo.**

**- ¡Uf¡Hasta que despiertas, hombre! – Le regañó el chico alzando sus cortos brazos- Pero que manera de dormir tienes. Hace un buen rato he estado esperando a que despertaras – criticaba el rubio con una fingida pose seria- Eres un dormilón- sonrió zorrunamente mientras se subía a la cama para acercarse.**

**Sai no contestó nada ante lo que naruto le decía, ya que no sabía si estaba despierto o aun dormido. Si se trataba de una pesadilla o un sueño en el cual de un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecía un muchacho de perfecta belleza, con el cabello rubio, ojos azules y con un traje blanco apretado en partes estratégicas que dejaban a la luz sus atributos, con una camisa que no tenía abrochado los dos primeros botones y que le daba una sensualidad e inocencia a su presencia...**

**Por supuesto que aceptaba quedarse en coma para retener a ese chico. **

**- ¿Quién mierda eres tú?- preguntó confuso mientras intentaba asimilar que estaba bien despierto- No me digas que… ¿Eres un gigoló o algo por el estilo? Porque si es así, no he pedido ninguno de esos servicios… o al menos eso creo- añadió abrumado- Estoy seguro que ayer no tome nada- musitó para sus adentros.**

**El rubio le miró extraño unos segundos. ¿Pero qué carajo estaba diciendo ese humano? Se concentró… **

**- ¡Ah!- pareció entender lo que había dicho el pelinegro… pero al final se rindió- E-etto… ¿Un gigoló¿Qué es un gigoló?- preguntó de forma inocente el pequeño rubio. **_**(N/a: hago honores a los pequeñines xD**_

**- ¿No sabes lo que es un gigoló!- cuestionó un exaltado Sai**

**- Mmm… No…- contestó avergonzado mientras se rascaba su mejilla. **

**- Pues un gigoló es un hombre que tiene sexo con alguien por dinero- **

**- …- abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a la vez que comenzaba adquirir un fuerte sonrojo- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE YO SOY ALGO ASÍ, BAKAAAA!- chilló apenado.**

**- ¿Y qué quieres que piense? Estás en mi casa, sobre mi cama y además con ese traje tan apretado que se te ve hasta el alma- explicó entrecerrando los ojos- Y para colmo, jamás en mi vida te he visto. Creo que son suficientes razones para pensar que eres eso- El rubio rió nervioso. **

**- Bueno… la verdad es que no es mi culpa de que me vista así- infló sus mejillas enfadado- Ese viejo de dios me obligó a ponerme este traje… y- se detuvo al ver la cara estupefacta del moreno- ¿Y POR QUE TE TENGO QUE ESTAR EXPLICANDO!- agitó sus brazos. **

**- No lo sé…- bostezó- Al grano¿Quién eres?- interrogó serio. **

**- Bueno para que te lo sepas…- flotó en el aire y se señaló- Yo soy tu ángel y vengo para ayudarte- sonrió orgulloso. **

**- Mi… ¿ángel?- arqueó las cejas incrédulo.**

**- ¡Sí!**

**- Es un sueño verdad…- se peñiscó el brazo- O será que de veras ayer tome algo…- vio al rubio que seguía sonriendo- … Porque para que te esté viendo y me digas eso no le encuentro otra solución- se agarró la cabeza más confuso.**

**- ¡Pero si es verdad¿Es que estás ciego que no ves estas alitas?- decía mientras se daba media vuelta para mostrárselas.**

**El moreno quedó levemente boquiabierto, pero no por las alas que el bello ángel rubio le mostraba sino… por su trasero bien formado.**

**- Sí, las puedo ver…- dijo embobado para luego mover bruscamente la cabeza y contestarle bien- Sin embargo, no creo todavía que eres un ángel… tal vez seas producto de mis alucinaciones- el rubio le fulminó con la mirada- ¿De verdad que lo eres?- preguntó al ver que volaba por la habitación.**

**- Sí, lo soy… ¡Y me siento muy orgulloso de serlo!- descendió a su misma altura. **

**- Mmm… ¿Y qué haces en mi cama¿Cuál es tu ayuda?**

**- Etto… lo siento-decía disculpándose y bajándose de la cama del moreno mientras éste lo seguía con la mirada- He venido a la tierra para ayudarte con tu problema…**

**- ¿Problema?...- preguntó anonadado- ¿Cuál problema? **

**- ¿Cuál más crees tú?- se mofó- El hecho de que te gusta Sakura y Gaara a la misma vez. Digamos que eso… no puede ser- jugó con su dedo nervioso.**

**- ¡Ah¿Y sólo para eso viniste a la tierra?- a pesar de que pensaba que era una gran tontería lo que estaba diciendo, le creyó al pequeño ángel.**

**- Sí, así que prepárate porque tengo que explicarte muchas cosas- explicó serio a la vez que se acomodaba en la cama de Sai para comenzar su larga plática y su razón por la que lo vino a ayudar precisamente a él.**

**- De acuerdo, pero primero debo ducharme- dijo levantándose de la cama para ir al armario a buscar una toalla- Tendrás que esperar hasta que termine…**

**- Mmm… de acuerdo…- finalizó sonriendo echando una miradita a la casa del pelinegro, que por cierto no dejaba de observar sus movimientos casi como si estuviera tratando de su pequeña presa para determinar el momento de saltarle encima. **

**Ignorante de la mirada de Sai, Naruto comenzó a curiosear cada rincón de la habitación, sin perderse ningún detalle de lo que veía - ¡WOO!... ¿Pero qué es eso…! – Se cuestionó al divisar una lámpara de lava que se encontraba sobre una mesa- ¡Mira esa cosa que sube y baja! Increíble (**_**N.A: que inocente XD)**_

**- Eso es una lámpara de lava y no tiene…- sin concluir la explicación al extravagante rubio, éste lo ignoró y corrió desesperadamente por toda la casa preguntando¿QUÉ ES ESTO?... ¿Y ESTO OTRO…¿PARA QUÉ SIRVE ESTO? ; provocando que el moreno comenzara a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.**

**- Oe chibi ¿Qué no te puedes quedar tranquilo por un momento?- preguntó arqueando sus cejas claramente enfadado.**

**-¡Ah! Lo siento, es que es la primera vez que veo estas cosas ya que en el cielo…- se excusó riendo nervioso- … no las hay… y por eso me emociono un poco- agachó la cabeza apenado y ¿dulce a la vez?**

**- Ok…- finalizó resignado- Quédate aquí y no rompas nada¿Entendiste?- se retiró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. **

**- ¡Sí!- aceptó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

**Antes de entrar al baño a ducharse, el dueño de casa no pudo evitar observar detenidamente la parte trasera del rubio – mientras que éste daba vueltas revisando las cosas-. Pues si que tenía una muy buena retaguardia el angelito. **

**- Oe… **

**- ¿Nani?- se detuvo de examinar los objetos que estaban cerca de él.**

**- Te preguntaré algo… ¿Puedo verdad?- añadió tragando saliva **

**- Por supuesto¿Cuál Sai-kun? – sonrió acercándose al moreno.**

**- Esto…- adquirió una pose mucha más seria de lo normal (N/a¿E**_**so de verdad puede ocurrir?)- ¿E**_**s normal que los Ángeles tengan… buen… culo?**

**-…- el rubio quedó boquiabierto y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la voz- e-eres… ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO¿CÓMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO¡Y DEJA DE MIRAR MI TRASERO, DESGRACIADO¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES, D-DEGENERADO!- protestó sonrojado por la furia y vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos. **

**- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te mire el culo? Lo tienes lindo y bien formado – aprobó como si de un experto se tratara. **

**- ¡Ese no es el punto, degenerado!- alegaba el rubio de mala manera**

**- ¿Puedo tocarlo…?- se acercó al rubito de forma decidida.**

**- ¿NANI¡Estás de broma¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE TE DEJARÉ TOCARLO¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – Gritó chillando mientras volaba por la habitación espantado- No puedo creer que me hayan enviado contigo- sollozó **

**- Pero si sólo quiero comprobar si es blandito o no ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- el rubio le iba a protestar pero no le dejó- Además, deberías sentirte alabado que yo, un hombre hecho y derecho… en ciertos aspectos claro, se fije en tu trasero. Debes sentirte importante de que me haya fijado en ti ¿No crees?- sonrió maliciosamente.**

**En realidad se sentía más deprimido que halagado y la modestia que irradiaba Sai era para ponerse a llorar… **

**- Eres un pervertido sin remedio, baka- refunfuñó con un mohín.**

**- Vamos… déjame tocarlo- intentaba de convencerle de forma picarona mientras que poco a poco acorralaba al rubio a la pared- Sólo será un pequeño apretón y nada más… etto… ¿Cómo te llamabas?- susurró sensualmente.**

**- Naruto- contestó sofocado por su cercanía.**

**- Eso mismo Naru-chan- sonrió un poco.**

**- ¡No! Ni loco¡Así que aléjate! - gritaba de manera desesperada a la vez que retrocedía para que Sai no lograra su cometido, éste sin escuchar sus alegatos lo acorraló contra la pared dejándolo sin salida y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos haciendo que el ojiazul se sonrojara- O-oe te dije que no… y-y… ¿Para dónde va esa mano…¡Aléjate, aléjate!- protestaba. **

**- Vamos, relájate… es solo curiosidad…- susurró.**

**Levantó su mano para tomar fuertemente la nalga de Naruto, provocando que nuestro rubio se sonrojara más que un tomate- Sólo fue eso… ¿ves que no duele?- dijo sonriendo como si estuviese en la gloria.**

**- Degenerado… me tocaste ¡y sin mi permiso! Además fue con toda la mano… ¡Y YO QUE PENSE QUE SERIA CON UN DEDO!... – se explicó llorando **

**- Con un dedo no tiene gracia, además no es mi culpa que estés tan bueno- se encogió de hombros mientras lo liberaba.**

**- Desgraciado… ¡Me has ultrajado!- chilló volando por toda la estancia. **

**- Etto… antes de todo esto ¿No tenías que explicarme algo?- enarcó una ceja**

**- ¿Ah¡Sí, por supuesto! Esto… ¿por donde empiezo?- pensó en voz alta mientras se colocaba la mano en su barbilla algo nervioso.**

**- Bueno, antes de que me tires toda esa mierda iré a tomar una ducha. Tengo que ir a la Universidad, así que tendrás que esperar- explicó sin más.**

**- Ok… ¡Pero no te retrases!- le advirtió acomodándose un vez más en la cama del moreno, mientras observaba con más atención la casa de Sai al pasar sus ojos por el susodicho se percata que se estaba desnudando enfrente de él- ¡AHHHH!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas cubriendo su rostro con las manos- ¿Q-qué rayos crees que haces!**

**- ¿Tú que crees? Desnudándome obviamente… ¿O acaso crees que me duche con la ropa puesta? Es algo de sentido común (**_**N.A: Neko aquí me inspire en ti -)**_

**- Pe…pero ¿Es necesario que lo hagas en mi presencia?- preguntó aun sofocado por la escena.**

**- ¿Y eso que importa? Tú… eres un hombre y yo también, por lo tanto ambos tenemos poll… - dejó la frase inconclusa al notar lo enfadado que le miraba el angelito.**

**- Ok… Ambos tenemos pene, así que no importa…- meditó unos instantes y añadió- Aunque la longitud tendríamos que comparar… **

**- ¡Pues a mí si que me importa!- le gritó más sonrojado- Así que desnúdate en el baño y no aquí…- **

**- Estás exagerando mucho, enano. ¿Nunca antes has visto a un chico desnudo?- preguntó sonriendo al ver que había dado en la llaga.**

**- Etto…- juntó sus dedos con nerviosismo- La verdad… la purita verdad… es que no- confesó apenado.**

**- ¿En serio? Y yo lo decía por bromear- dijo escéptico por la inocencia que tenía aquel niño-ángel… o lo que fuese (N/a: ¬¬)**

**- Jeje… pues nunca-**

**- ¿Nunca has visto un pene o algo por el estilo?- le interrogó cada vez más incrédulo. ¡Pero en que mierda de mundo vivía! **

**- No, jamás en mi vida o… como quieras llamarle- sonrió sonrojado. **

**- Pobre…- cerró los ojos con lamento- ¿En qué mundo vives? **

**- ¿Estás ciego o qué¡Soy un ángel! Y vivo en el cielo¿en dónde más podría estar?- preguntó amurrado. **

**- Está bien, no importa. Ahora estas en la tierra así que tendrás que acostumbrarte, así que con tu permiso debo irme…- sacándose por completo el pantalón y quedando ante Naruto como Dios lo trajo al mundo se fue al baño**

**- ¡E-espera! - decía mientras daba vueltas para darle la espalda al ojinegro, este no presto atención a esto y entro al baño para poder ducharse. Escuchó la regadera… ¿y ahora qué rayos hacía?**

**Una brillante idea se le ocurrió. Emocionado por aquel extraño mundo, se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana, en donde veía a las personas caminar, uno que otro niño jugaba con una lata vacía, u otras conversaban acerca del tiempo, etc. - ¡WO! Sugoi… ¡Hay tantas cosas extrañas e impresionantes en la tierra que…! - pero antes de poder terminar su frase, un extraño ruido acompañado de un humo negro cubrió la habitación.**

**Naruto ante esto y con mucho temor de un salto se escondió debajo de la cama. El humo se disipaba con el transcurso de los segundos y la silueta de un hombre comenzó a notarse. Por el miedo que sentía, el rubio decidió no asomarse… a pesar de que su curiosidad le dictaba que echase una pequeñita miradita.**

**- "¿Qué… qué rayos fue eso…?" -pensaba asustado- "Es como… como si hubiera explotado una bomba o algo así…"- cerró sus ojos con fuerza- "¡Quiero a mi mamá!"- lloró de forma chibi (**_**N/a: XD)**_

**Cuando el humo se dispersó lo suficiente, un muchacho de traje negro desabrochado completamente, con una camisa roja desabrochada hasta la mitad, de ojos negros y de cabello del mismo color y sin olvidar su cola, apareció repentinamente, éste observó la habitación buscando a su objetivo… pero sin ninguna respuesta positiva.**

**- ¿En dónde mierda se encuentra ese bastardo?... Se llamaba… ¿Sai?- susurró para si mismo el imponente demonio mientras le buscaba por toda la habitación y no encontraba a nadie. Iba a ir a investigar al primer piso, pero se detiene en una puerta en la cual pudo escuchar el sonido de la ducha- Aquí está…**

**Sai que ya había terminado de ducharse, cerró la llave del agua y procedió a abrir la cortina de baño para poder coger su toalla y secarse, mas… mientras abría la cortina la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista al arrogante demonio que lo observaba fijamente- Tú debes ser Sai- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.**

**- S-sí- cogió rápidamente la toalla para tapar su parte íntima, ya que la mirada del ojinegro era demasiado perturbadora- ¿Quién mierda eres tú y qué carajo haces en mi casa…? Y por sobre todo… ¿Qué haces en mi baño? - añadió con rudeza.**

**- En primer lugar, no tenias que taparte la polla porque no estoy interesado en mirártela y en segundo lugar, soy tu demonio así que merezco respeto ¿Entendiste gusano?- dijo mordaz.**

**- ¿Con respeto? Ja¿Qué mierda es eso de que eres un demonio?- exigió frustrado.**

**- Mejor te explico cuando estés vestido y no en esta situación tan… tan… morbosa- **

**- ¡Espera! Si eres un demonio… eso quiere decir que… ¿Vienes con el ángel?- interrogó más confuso.**

**- ¿Ángel¿Cuál ángel? - ¿Pero que estaba diciendo ese humano?**

**- El ángel que está en mi habitación… ¿No lo viste? Estaba por allí- se explicó apoyándose en la pared para asimilar su situación… **

**- No, no vi a nadie- **

**- Yo entré al baño y él estaba ahí, que extraño…- ambos morenos salieron del baño para poder registrar la habitación y ver si estaba el supuesto ángel, pero apenas salieron del baño no vieron a nadie- ¡OE! Tu ángel… etto… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?- se forzó en hacer memoria- ¡Ah, sí…¡Naruto¿Dónde mierda estás metido?**

**- A-aquí - ambos morenos miraron por todos lados sin poder ver a nadie- **

**-¿En dónde…?-respondió Sai que en ese momento se encontraba solo con una toalla amarrada a su cadera. Miraron hacia todas direcciones hasta que desde debajo de la cama vieron un mechón dorado, los dos ojinegros miraron extrañados a aquel mechón- ¿S-sai-kun… ya pasó¿Ya se fue…?- preguntó entrecortado.**

**- ¿Quién?**

**- Esa cosa… la cosa que apareció con el humo…- se intentó en explicar con el miedo aun en su tono de voz**

**- Eh… bueno exactamente… no- contestó sin más.**

**- Bien- respondió- Entonces no saldré de aquí… ¡nunca!- pues si que era un ángel terco y miedoso… **

**- Sal de una puta vez, que no te va a comer… o al menos eso creo- musitó más para sí-**

**- ¡P-pero!- suspiró resignado- De acuerdo- sacando cuidadosamente su cabeza por debajo de la cama, miró a todas direcciones para ver si corría peligro, hasta que decidió salir completamente para asegurarse de que lo pasaría nada- Bien… ya salí- exclamó más animado.**

**- No era tan difícil… ¡ah!- señaló al demonio que estaba a su lado- Y a este es la cosa a que tanto le tenias miedo, aunque más bien solo tiene cara de estreñido pero eso es todo… párese dócil- murmuró acariciando su barbilla ligeramente. **

**- ¿A quién mierda le dices dócil, pedazo de engendro mal desarrollado!- se defendió el demonio.**

**- Pues a ti… ¿A quien más? Oe naruto ¿Crees que es dócil o no?- preguntó al rubio- ¿Oe naruto¿Me escuchas?- pero naruto no le podía prestar atención ya que no podía despegar sus ojos de aquel sensual demonio que lo había hipnotizado en un instante- ¿Qué te sucede, baka¡Hey, despierta!- gritó**

**- ¿Ah?- volvió en sí **

**- Me pregunto si… ¿Te quedaste embobado por el demonio?- preguntó con mofa- Kukuku… esto si que será interesante- **

**- NO- replicó con el ceño fruncido el pequeño ángel- Jamás, eso está prohibido.**

**- ¿Y por qué?- Un ángel y demonio… con reglas. Bien, eso no cuadraba en su vida.**

**- Pues… porque él es un demonio y yo un ángel, no puede haber sentimientos entre nosotros…- explicó encogiéndose de hombros.**

**- ¿Eso es cierto? Oe hombre con cola… ¿me escuchas o qué?- pero nuevamente era ignorado ya que sasuke no podías despegar su vista de aquel pequeño y adorable ángel, que tan solo con su mera presencia ya lo dejaba sin palabras- Uff... ahora tú… ¿Por qué me tinca que voy a tener que prestarles mi cama?- murmuró más para sí.**

**- ¿Eh¿Por qué dices eso, Sai-kun?- preguntó el ángel confuso.**

**- ¿Ah? No, por nada… eres demasiado inocente para entender ¿verdad, hombre con cola-kun?**

**- ¿A qué viene ese comentario?- le fulminó con la mirada.**

**- ¿Crees que soy un idiota que no se da cuenta? Prácticamente estás teniendo sexo con el pobre y SÓLO con la mirada- le apuntó con el dedo.**

**-… Tsk- el pelinegro le fulminó con la mirada**

**- Etto… ¿Por qué no entiendo nada?- Sí, era demasiado inocente y…**

**- ¡Porque eres un dobe!- respondieron ambos morenos a la vez**

**- Eso fue cruel… pero cambiando un poco el tema, debo explicarte que hago yo, el mejor ángel de los cielos, aquí en tu casa y en especial, en tu vida… - frenó sus palabras para darse la vuelta sonrojado - pero antes vístete… onegai.**

**- Eh… Cierto, olvide que eres tan marica que no puedes verle el culo a nadie- sonrió divertido. **

**- Claro que no. En mi mundo eso no esta permitido… así que vístete de una buena vez…- dijo sin mirarle.**

**- Bien, espera que ya lo hago- tomando su ropa se dirigió nuevamente hacia al baño para no poner más incomodo al pequeño rubio, dejando solos en la habitación a Sasuke y Naruto**

**- ¿Qué mierda hace un ángel aquí?- preguntó para romper el hielo.**

**- Pues para que te enteres, vine para ayudar a Sai a que se decida…- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.**

**- Así… ¿y por quién se tiene que decidir? - dijo con sorna.**

**- Pues… por Sakura, obvio- rió elevándose. **

**- Debes estar de coña¿por qué este baka se querría quedar con esa plana? Además a mí me enviaron para hacer que ese bisexual traumatizado se quede con Gaara, así que no te metas en mi camino¿entendiste, Usuratonkachi?- le desafió con la mirada también elevándose.**

**- ¿Con Gaara¡Es un hombre! Eso no puede ser- se negó cruzando los brazos.**

**- No tiene nada de malo de que sea hombre – el rubio infló sus mejillas enfadado por lo que el demonio le decía- Y así puede disfrutar más…- **

**- ¿Disfrutar qué?- le preguntó abriendo sus ojos azules.**

**- Pues al tener sexo, dobe- dijo sin complicarse más.**

**- ¡Degenerado! Eres igual de degenerado que ese idiota- señaló hacia al baño.**

**- ¿Por que¿Qué tiene que me guste el sexo…? Es normal- se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía sensualmente.**

**- No, eso no es normal. Eso es ser un calient… quiero decir un pervertido que lo único que le importa es el… el…se… se…- no podía decirlo, es decir¡Iba contra todos sus principios de ángel!**

**- ¿Sexo?**

**- Sí, eso- le dio la razón muy sonrojado **

**- No me interesa¿Por qué le pones tanto rollo a eso del sexo? Todo el mundo tiene sexo: las personas, los perros, los padres, el lechero, las vacas, hasta el anciano de la esquina lo hace con una mujer de 25 años, a ese viejo decrépito no se le acaba la batería por el viagra – rió con maldad mientras miraba lo boquiabierto que había dejado al rubio. **

**- Preferiría no saber de eso. Sólo te digo que yo voy a lograr convencer a Sai de que se quede con Sakura y ni tú ni nadie lo va a impedir- le advirtió con expresión seria.**

**- Eso es lo que tú crees, dobe, pero yo nunca he perdido y no pienso perder ante un afeminado como tú- sonrió con mofa y superioridad.**

**- ¿Cómo que afeminado! Yo no soy nada de eso, Soy un chico- se señaló exasperado. **

**- No es mi culpa de que tengas cara de mujercita, aunque… sinceramente…- le examinó minuciosamente de arriba hacia abajo - No te viene nada de mal…**

**- ¿Eso que quiere decir?- preguntó volviendo a su lado inocente.**

**- Nada, solo que eres muy hermoso para ser un ángel- pensó en voz alta.**

**- No, no digas eso, eres hombre al igual que yo y eso sonó muy pero muy feo- se negó cubriendo su rostro avergonzado**

**- Bueno, yo sólo dije la verdad- le restó importancia. **

**- Perverti…- pero antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, Sai salió del baño y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ambos- **

**- Ya termine. ¿Contento?- preguntó algo fastidiado. **

**- Sí- respondió un feliz Naruto. **

**- ¿Ahora podrían explicarme bien lo que sucede?**

**- Bien…- inició Sasuke con una voz muy seria- Vine a la tierra para hacerte tomar la decisión de quedarte con Gaara y no con la estúpida esa…**

**- Que no es estúpida…- alegó Naruto en su defensa- A diferencia de él yo vine para convencerte y para que tomes la decisión correcta de quedarte con Sakura y no con Gaara…- le sonrió tiernamente**

**- ¿Y quieren que decida… ahora? – preguntó atemorizado. Estaba más confundido que en un examen.**

**- No es necesario que sea ahora, aunque si estuviera en tu lugar ya me habría quedado con Gaara, por lo menos tiene mejor culo que la otra…**

**- Es cierto, pero Sakura ha estado siempre conmigo, claro eso no le quita lo tonta y lame culos, sin embargo es mi amiga…**

**- Y por eso debes quedarte con ella- le insinuó el rubio **

**- Pero es que Gaara me calienta más… y ¡Arg! La verdad es que no sé a quién elegir- se sentó en el borde de su cama con ambas manos cruzadas**

**- Al menos ya entiendes el por qué de que ambos estamos aquí, tarde o temprano vas a tener que tomar una decisión y mientras eso pase estaré vigilándote todo el tiempo…- el bello demonio le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.**

**- Yo también, ya que es la misión que me dio Dios y no puedo dejarla así como así…- alzó el puño animado.**

**- Creo que tendremos que discutir esto cuando vuelva de la universidad, porque de nuevo se me hizo tarde- suspiró hastiado- Iruka-sensei me tirara la bronca por llegar tarde… otra vez- **

**- Oe, trastornado…- le llamó la atención Sasuke- ¿Alguna vez tuviste sexo con la plana o Gaara?- cuestionó.**

**- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle al así, teme?- regañó Naruto, mas el demonio ni siquiera le prestó atención.**

**- La verdad… la verdad… es que…- el ángel y el demonio le miraron expectantes**

**- ¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!- dijeron en coro.**

**- Sí, he tenido con uno de ellos- confesó el pelinegro **

**- ¡NO¿Cómo es eso posible?- alegaba sin parar el rubio que de tan solo hablar del tema se colocaba todo rojo**

**- ¿Y con cuál?- preguntó sin inmutarse nuevamente el sexy demonio. (N/a: **_**baba 0)**_

**- No le preguntes eso¡no quiero saber!- protestó tapándose los oídos para no oír nada.**

**- ¿Es necesario que lo diga?- Se suponía que él debía interrogarles, no ellos a él.**

**- Si quieres que terminemos con esto rápido…- instó Sasuke algo cabreado por la indecisión de Sai.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! No deseo tener a un afeminado con trajecito apretadito, aunque no te queda para nada mal, es más… te ves delicioso así- añadió mientras miraba a Naruto - No quiero guardaespaldas y tampoco a un hombre con cola que tiene todo el día la cara estreñida, aunque tampoco estas para nada mal… tienes un lindo trasero también… ¿puedo tocarlo?- sonrió **

**- Vete a la mierda- respondió el aludido.**

**- Una tocadita… como se lo hice al rubio- ejemplificó **

**- ¡Me tocaste sin mi permiso, baka!- lloriqueó avergonzado.**

**- No te pongas sentimental, no es mi culpa que los ángeles y demonios tengan buen culo, así que solo quiero ver si es igual de blando que el tuyo…**

**- Ni se te ocurra tocarme engendro de pacoti…- pero antes de terminar de amenazar a Sai, éste no perdió el tiempo y con una de sus manos tomó por completo una de las nalgas de sasuke, haciendo que éste se enfadara aun más- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME?- criticó excéntrico por la osadía que tenía el moreno.**

**- Mmm… el tuyo es más firme, no es como el de Naruto que es más… ¿blando? Debo admitir que lo tienes muy bien ejercitado, todo un cuerazo- levantó el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, enfureciendo más al demonio.**

**- Estás demente- la voz de Sasuke era amenazadora- Ahora que tuviste tu minuto feliz, responde a mi pregunta insecto- **

**  
**

**- ¿Cuál pregunta?- ladeó la cabeza confundido.**

**  
**

**- ¿Con cuál de los dos tuviste sexo, idiota!- **

**- ¡Ah! Con la persona que tuve sexo fue…**

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

ya terminooooooooooooooo espero que les haya gustado y como ven sai es un degenerado, pero esto sigue, ya veran como se ponen las cosas para este degenerado moreno, jojojojojojojojo... pobre de sai... nos vemos en el otro cap

bayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	3. Chapter 3

holaaaaaaaaa aki les traigo el capitulo tres, espero que les guste y eso

¡qué lo disfruten!

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3: ¿Interacciones? **

¿Cuál pregunta?...

¬¬… ¿con cual de los dos tuviste sexo?, idiota

Ahh… así eso… bueno… con la persona que tuve sexo fue…

Dilo de una puta vez…-decía el demonio que ya se encontraba ya molesto por la indiferencia de sai- y bien… con quien fue…

Bueno… la verdad…

¡Aaahh…! ¡dilo ya!, idiota- decía naruto ya desesperado porque el moreno no se expresaba nunca

Y yo que pensé que eras un santo, pero pensándolo bien hasta un ángel afeminado como tu puede tener interés en el sexo… ¬¬

Mira demonio de segunda… que le exija que me diga con quien tuvo… tuvo… se… se…

Sexo…

Si eso… no quiere decir que este interesado, solo… quiero saber… para poder hacer algo con respecto a "mi" misión ya que no soy como tu… degenerado

Si, si como tu digas… de todas formas eres un ángel afeminado…- dijo el demonio como una manera de burlarse del pequeño ángel, ya que le paresia la cosa más tierna de todo el mundo cuando él se enfadaba e inflaba sus mejillas de una forma graciosa

¡QUÉ NO SOY AFEMINADO!... soy delicado… eso es muy diferente

A mi me suena igual- exclamo sai, sin dejar de pensar que se había salvado de una muy buena pregunta- solo espero que el afeminado y el hombre con cola no se acuerden del tema principal de esta estupida conversación

Bueno… bueno… después vemos el tema de tu sexualidad… pero ahora el bisexual este debe responde mi pregunta… y bien… con quien fue…

Bueno… de acuerdo… fue con… sakura…

¡¡Ah!!... con sakura- exclamo sorprendido el rubio, aunque esto le traía una muy buena ventaja sobre su rival

Con esa perra de segunda… como es posible… hasta yo con 20 copas encima no me la follo, no lo puedo creer… creí que te habías acostado con gaara por lo menos el tiene mejor culo…

Eso no quiere decir nada… así que déjalo porque hizo lo correcto… ¿verdad, sai?- dijo contento el rubio ante su ventaja

La verdad… es que solo tuve sexo con ella porque se me pasaron las copas en una fiesta de la universidad… pero solo por eso…- comento indiferente el moreno

Mh… por lo menos no estabas conciente… el alcohol anestesio el asco… eso es lo mejor de todo…

¬¬… eso no esta bien… ¡¿CÓMO PUDES DECIR QUE ESO ES LO MEJOR DE TODO?!... la verdad es que nunca lograre entender a un demonio tan baka como tu…

Si serás dobe… es mejor tener sexo con alguien a quien no deseas bajo la influencia del alcohol que estar conciente de eso… además no se que le ven a la tipa… no tiene nada… yo que él me quedo con el pelirrojo, por lo menos lo gozo más…

Degenerado… ¬¬UU

Y como fue que paso ese horrendo suceso…- dijo sasuke colocándose más serio de lo que estaba- vamos… escúpelo

Bueno… estábamos…

_Flash back_

_¿Se enteraron de la gran fiesta que se hará esta noche?- exclamo felizmente sakura_

_Si… es en la casa de ese chico con cara de mujer ¿ verdad?- decía gaara de forma seria_

_Si… porque no vamos, aprovechemos que hemos terminado los exámenes finales, para poder relajarnos un poco… que piensas sai, ¿ vamos?_

_Mh… no estaría mal… ¿que dices gaara? - dirigiendo su mirada al susodicho_

_Si tú vas yo voy…_

_Bien, decidido…- dijo alegremente la pelirosa- juntémonos en la fiesta, en la entrada principal…_

_De acuerdo, por mi esta bien…_

_Si como sea… bien debo irme… temari iba a venir hoy para que le ayude a elegir el nombre de su hijo, no entiendo por que tengo que elegirlo si el bebe no es mío… esto no pude ser peor… además de tener una hermana violenta y feminista_

_Bueno… la verdad…- decía sai-es que tu hermana realmente es muy violenta… si al marido… como es que se llamaba… mh… shikamaru, lo trae derechito… aun no se me olvida el día que tu cuñado llego tarde y temari lo dejo casi en el hospital… aunque no pude evitar reírme de él… se veía como un espanto…_

_Si… siempre ha sido violenta… bueno mejor me voy o sino me llega a mi, nos vemos- dejando solos a sai y sakura_

_¿De verdad que la hermana de gaara es tan violenta?... _

_Si… tiene un temperamento horrible…_

_Mh… bueno es mejor que me vaya yo también… no vemos en la fiesta_

_Si…- decía sai mientras le daba la espalda a sakura que no dejo de mirarlo por un tiempo, antes claro de dirigirse a su casa_

_Esa noche los tres amigos se encontraron en la entrada de la fiesta, los tres estuvieron un buen rato juntos, bebiendo, hablando. Sai y sakura fueron los que más alcohol consumieron aquella noche ya que gaara era el responsable de si llegaban muertos o no a la casa de cada uno así que tomó la decisión de no beber por esa noche. Todo iba bien hasta que gaara sintió que su celular sonaba constantemente- si… que pasa… ¡NANI!... ahora… - sai y sakura observaban al pelirrojo que de por si ya comenzaba a colocarse nervioso- bien… ¿A dónde?... bien… me voy enseguida, nos vemos_

_¿Que paso? – exclamo sakura que notablemente se estaba viendo afectada por el agua ardiente _

_Era kankuro… me llamo para decirme que temari entro en labores de parto… así que en estos momentos se dirigen al hospital con shikamaru… debo irme, o sino shikamaru comenzara a llorar como un marica… y créeme eso es lo más horrible que se pueda ver…_

_Bien vete… nosotros veremos como nos vamos… ¿verdad, sakura?...- exclamo con muchos problemas sai, que apenas se podía mantener de pie_

_Si… no te preocupes… solo vete…_

_Están seguros… porque como yo los veo, están apenas… mejor los dejo a cada uno en su casa y luego me voy…- dijo gaara ya que no confiaba mucho en la pelirosa, además de que ambos estaban completamente ebrios y podrían cometer cualquier locura_

_No… no… te preocupes, anda vamos… vete que o sino tu hermana te pondrá una gran bronca si no vas… o tal vez te golpee… aunque eso me gustaría verlo… pero no todo se obtiene en la vida… vete de una… _

_Gracias por el apoyo sai… bien, me voy…- gaara salió apresuradamente de la fiesta para dirigirse a su auto y apretó fuertemente el acelerador_

_De vuelta en la fiesta, sai y sakura se encontraban muy alegres riéndose y hablando, pero pronto decidieron que ya habían bebido demasiado así que prefirieron irse para sus casas_

_Oe sakura… hip… creo que bebimos demasiado… hip… apenas puedo ver… hip…_

_Si… hip… yo creo que voy a vomitar… hip…_

_Ni se te ocurra… hip… mira que tuvimos que irnos a pie por que en este estado no llegamos ni a la esquena con auto… hip_

_Si… hip creo que podré aguantarme hasta que llegue a mi casa… hip…_

_Espero… hip… porque no quiero comenzar a vomitar yo también… hip…_

_Oe sai… hip…¿ que piensas de gaara?… hip…_

_Por que me preguntas eso… hip… _

_No lo se… hip…, creo que me afecta el tequila y el agua ardiente… hip…_

_A bueno… hip… pues gaara… me cae bien… hip… _

_¿Te gusta?… hip… _

_Es una gran pregunta… hip… la verdad es que no lo se… hip… pero cuando lo sepa te lo digo… hip_

_Ahh… hip…_

_Oe… ahora que estamos con las preguntitas… hip… sakura… hip…_

_Si… sai… hip…_

_¿eres virgen?... hip…_

_¬¬…¡ que clase de pregunta es esa!… hip…_

_Solo quiero saber… o ya le abriste las piernas a alguien… hip…_

_¡Por supuesto que… que… hip… no… baka… no soy tan guarra!… hip…_

_Ahh… hip solo era una pregunta… hip…- ambos siguieron caminado hasta que llegaron a la casa de la ojiverde- bien… ya lle… llegamos… hip_

_Si… hip… que hora es… hip…_

_Son las… hip… 4:25 de la mañana… hip…_

_Ya veo… hip… por que no pasas y nos tomamos algo caliente… hip… digo yo para que se nos pase… la bo… borrachera… hip…_

_Mh… hip… bueno… no tengo nada más que hacer… hip…- ambos entraron a la casa y sakura se dirigió a la cocina con gran dificultad al caminar, allí preparó dos tazas de café negro y se dirigió hasta la sala en donde se encontraba sai prácticamente echado en el sofá- toma… esta caliente… hip…_

_Gracias… hip… - dijo sai que de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se bebió todo el café- mh… espero que esto me haga reaccionar… creo que mañana apenas podré levantarme… mierda… _

_No hables solo por ti… yo estoy en el mismo estado… oe… ahora que recuerdo el otro día dejaste tu chaqueta aquí… _

_¿Mi chaqueta?... _

_Si… ese día que tuvimos que juntarnos para hacer el estupido trabajo… lo recuerdas…_

_Ah… cierto… lo había olvidado_

_Ven… que te la devuelvo en seguida…- ambos subieron por las escaleras a la habitación de sakura para ir en busca de la supuesta chaqueta, pero al estar en la habitación sakura comenzó a colocarse un poco cariñosa con el moreno cosa que el noto en seguida_

_Sai… ¿de verdad te gusta gaara?… - exclamo la pelirosa que cada vez se acerco más y más al moreno_

_Ya te dije que aun no lo se… y porque diablos te estas acercando tanto_

_Que… acaso no puedo…_

_Mh… bueno es que me pone nervioso… solo eso…_

_Ah…_

_Si pero no es para tan…- sai no termino de hablar ya que sakura de un solo salto alcanzó sus labios, sai ante esto y aun bajo la influencia del alcohol se dejó llevar, ambos comenzaron a tocarse apasionadamente hasta llegar a la cama que los esperaba con las sabanas abiertas._

_N.A: bueno ahora uds. Pueden imaginar lo que paso. Por favor no me hagan escribirlo… T-T… no saben lo doloroso que es escribir esto… ¡PEGENME UN TIRO!... ¡LO SIENTO KAO-ERO-SEMPAI!... T-T… ¡POR FAVOR NO ME GOLPEES! ¡Y TU TAMPOCO AKICHAN… TEN PIEDAD DE MI…! Prometo portarme bien en el lemon… T-T (puta que he llorado… UU)_

_AL OTRO DÍA, POR LA MAÑANA_

_Mh… que diablos paso… en donde estoy… por que esta sakura a mi lado… y además desnuda… que mierda hice anoche… carajo no recuerdo nada…- dijo sai que tras un tiempo de analizar la situación llego a una conclusión-¡ no puede ser!…¡ como paso esto!… ¡ mierda!… ¡como pude tener sexo con ella!- pensaba el moreno de manera desesperada- carajo...¡ espera un momento!… abre usado… condón…¡ mierda!…¡ no quiero ser padre tan joven!… que hago… use o no use… mierda que no recuerdo nada…- se levanto rápidamente de la cama encontrando inmediatamente al susodicho preservativo- ah… de la que me salve… _

_Sai para no tener que soportar a la empalagosa sakura, para cuando despertara, se vistió rápidamente sin despertar a la pelirosa, que aun seguía durmiendo, tomó sus cosas y salió tan rápido como pudo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Y eso fue lo que paso…

Mh…- pensó seriamente el demonio- por lo menos no se te olvido el condón… o sino a estas alturas ya tendrías un pequeño problema llamado bebe…

Eso es lo más horrible que he escuchado en toda mí vida de ángel…

No seas tan afeminado… solo tuvo sexo con la plana esa porque estaba borracho… eso no quiere decir nada…

¡ya te dije que soy delicado y no un afeminado!...- exclamo furioso el rubio que por mover sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo se golpeo en unos de sus dedos con la mesa de noche- T-T… acabo de romperme la uña… ¡ahora que hago!… no creo que los salones de belleza estén abiertos a estas horas de la mañana… ¡nooooo…! ¡se ve horrible!… y es por tu culpa… estupido hombre con cola…

No decías que no eras afeminado…

¡QUE NO LO SOY!... baka

Si claro y yo soy la virgen maría… y créeme que de virgen no tengo nada

Ja ja ja… muy gracioso… ahora que lo pienso…- poniéndose serio por primera vez, cosa que no dejó de notar sasuke ya que el pequeño ángel lo fascinaba, sin importar lo que hiciera- ¿Qué es eso de condón? -

¬¬UU… - ambos morenos se miraron el uno al otro, esperando que uno de los dos le explicara

Le explicas tú o le explico yo…- exclamo sasuke

Te dejo la palabra… mi buen amigo con cola…- poniéndose de pie para terminar de arreglarse para irse a la universidad

Bastardo… ¬¬

Y bien… ¿Qué es eso de condón?...

Algún día te lo explicare… usuratonkachi… algún día…

Mh… ¬¬

Bien creo que ya es tiempo de irme o sino me lloverá la grande…- tomado sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta, pero al momento de abrirla una voz domínate lo detiene

¡A donde crees que vas!…- dijo de manera seria sasuke

A la universidad… ¿porque?

Iremos contigo…

Ahh… ¡vamos a salir!… ¡que lindo!… ¡yo quiero ir, yo quiero, yo quiero!… vamos, vamos…- decía naruto que saltaba por toda la casa

¡Ni de coña!… no pienso dejar que la gente me vea con un tipo que párese mujer y otro que tiene una cola

Jajaja… ¿quien es el tipo que párese mujer?...

¡TÚ!... –respondieron ambos morenos, causando que a naruto le envolviera una onda depresiva

Por que no entienden que no soy mujer… solo que tengo un cuerpo delicado… solo eso… yo no soy mujer… no lo soy… no lo soy…- se decía para si mismo

Usuratonkachi…

Bien… será mejor que se queden…

Ni lo pienses… mi misión es vigilarte también así que iré contigo…, además nadie más que tú puede vernos así que no será problema acompañarte…

¡Ah!… si eso es verdad, solo tú puedes vernos

Bueno… si ese es el caso… de acuerdo, pero no hagan nada…

Si…- respondieron al mismo tiempo el pequeño ángel y el arrogante demonio

Los tres salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la universidad, pero durante el camino sai y sasuke debieron estar constantemente controlando a naruto, ya que como era su primera vez en la tierra estaba más que emocionado con aquel extraño mundo- ¡ohh!... ¡mira eso!… ¡que es esto otro!… - exclamaba y apuntaba mientras volaba de un lado a otro, provocando más y más la furia de ambos morenos- ¡oe!… enano… deja de hacer eso…- dijo furioso sasuke que ya no soportaba tanta molestia- deja de volar por todos lados… me pones de mala… dobe

Pues que quieres que haga… es la primera vez que vengo a la tierra… es normal que me emocione, baka

Déjalo…- exclamo sai tratando de tranquilizar al demonio- ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran aquí?

Todo depende de con quien te quedes… - dijo sasuke mientras observaba al rubio que se encontraba parado frente a una tienda de televisores, prácticamente hipnotizado

Ah… y ustedes los demonios ¿también duermen o no?...

Si… es la única manera de recargar nuestro poder espiritual ya sea blanco o negro… lo único que no podemos hacer es ingerir alimentos… y claro pues ir al baño…

Mh… es lo mismo para los ángeles…

Si… pero en el cielo y en el infierno hay distintas reglas…

Ya veo…

Oeee… ¡espérenme! (_N.A: no puedo evitar reírme XD_), ¡SASUKE-KUN, CUANDO ME DIRAS LO QUE ES UN CONDÓN!- grito fuertemente el rubio mientras trataba de alcanzar al par de morenos

¬¬UU… dobe… menos mal que nadie puede escucharnos…

¿Y cuando le vas a explicar que es un condón?...

Cuando me atreva…

Buen punto…

Naruto logró alcanzar a ambos y los tres se dirigieron ala universidad, para cuando llegaron todos los estudiantes estaba ya en clase, para sai no era extraño llegar tarde así que se fue por los pasillos relajadamente, mientras los otros dos lo seguían para evitar perderse en aquel enorme lugar, pero lo inevitable paso, naruto al estar tan emocionado por el lugar se distrajo y sasuke al mismo tiempo por estar más pendiente del rubio y no del moreno también se distrajo, para cuando siguieron caminado sai ya había entrado a su sala de clases y sasuke con naruto siguieron caminado sin darse cuenta de que ya había dejado atrás a sai

En la sala de clases se encontraba iruka-sensei que al ver entrar a sai dio un gran suspiro- ah… sai, porque no me sorprende… pasa y toma asiento

Gracias… sensei

Por otro lado sasuke y naruto llegaron al patio principal de la universidad, en donde avistaron una fuente- ¿en donde mierda estamos?…

No lo se… ¡pero mira eso!… esta cubierto de agua…- exclamo naruto que corrió para ver más de cerca aquella fuente- ¡que genial!… ¿no crees sasuke-kun?

Mh…- a sasuke le pareció extraño que naruto lo llamara por segunda vez por su nombre y además de una manera muy tierna, pero esto no hizo más que despertar aun más deseo por el pequeño ángel

Ah… que día más lindo…- dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente

Ni tanto… - dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba al lado de naruto

De verdad que los demonios son tan gruñones…

Exacto… soy un demonio… y no me gustan los días lindos… me dan nauseas…

Eso esta mal… ¡aahh!… mira, mira…

¿Nani?... que cosa…

¡Un perrito!… - dijo mientras se paraba con mucha prisa para tocar al animal- que lindo… - en ese momento un grupo de estudiantes pasaba por el lado del rubio

Oe… dobe ni se te ocurra tomar al perro…

¡Aahh!… ¿por que no?... yo quiero tomarlo…

Que no… ¡oe por que no obedeces!…- pero el rubio no le coloco atención y tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño perrito. De un abrir y cerrar de ojos la gente comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, mientras todos gritaban: ¡UN PERRO QUE VUELA!... ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!... ¡LOS EXTRATERRESTRES NOS INVADEN!... ¡EL DIABLO HA POSEIDO A ESE PERRO!... ¡CORRAN, CORRAN!...- ahora lo entiendes, usuratonkachi…

Creo… creo… que no fue buena idea…- decía mientras miraba que a su alrededor, no quedaba ni un alma. Dejo al perrito en el suelo para dirigirse a donde se encontraba el demonio- que aburrimiento…

Eso… no es culpa mía… tu fuiste el que tomo al perro y por tu culpa todos se fueron corriendo

Je…je…je… bueno es que yo quería tomar al perrito…

Mh…

Oye sasuke… ¿vas a decirme lo que es un condón o no?...

Algún día lo haré… por ahora no…

Pesado… ¬¬… mh… ah… ahora que lo pienso… ¿en tu mundo no hay las mismas reglas que en el mío, verdad?

No… y da gracias a eso

¿Por qué?... no creo que el infierno sea tan malo…

Pues lo es… soportarías tener sexo con más de tres personas en un día… ni que fuera maquina…

¬¬UU… por si no te habías dado cuenta yo nunca… nunca… bueno… nunca he tenido… ya sabes… eso… con alguien…

Así que eres virgen… - sasuke ante esto no pude evitar en pensar que tal vez uno de estos días haría suyo al rubio

Si… lo que pasa es que en el cielo esta prohibido que las tengamos… ya sabes… solo podemos tener una relación amistosa pero no podemos llegar a una más que el cariño… ya que no podemos enamorarnos el uno del otro

Eso si que es un infierno… ¿como es eso de que no puedes tener sexo con otro?... ¿como logran vivir?...

Eso es por que el… bueno… eso… es un pecado y es el peor de todos… no es como en el infierno…

Mh… si eso es verdad… por lo menos yo no paraba nunca…

¡Ahhh!… que no quiero saber detalles… pervertido… bueno que más…

¿Como llegaste a ser ángel?...

Ah… bueno… la verdad es que la única manera de ser ángel es morir de una manera trágica pero sin dejar la pureza del cuerpo, o sea siendo virgen… y bueno… como morí joven…

Ya veo… ¿y como moriste?... si es que se pude saber…

En un incendio… cuando me encontraba durmiendo en el orfanato… pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo… la verdad es que ya lo supere…

¿Y que carajo hacías en un orfanato?...

Pues… por que perdí a mis padres cuando yo tan solo tenía dos años, bueno… la verdad es que no me quede tan solo por que tengo un hermano mayor… aunque él murió cuando yo tenía diez años… pero eso ya paso… yo fallecí a la edad de 16 años… aunque ahora él es un ángel al igual que yo… así que la mayoría del tiempo nos vemos…

Mh… ¿y donde esta él ahora?...

Ah… él esta en una misión ahora… aunque ya lleva un buen tiempo fuera…

mmm… así que cuando él falleció, no hubo otra opción que llevarte a un orfanato… y luego…

mh… así… después de un tiempo me diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad, la cual me trago muchos problemas, ya que no podía realizar las mismas cosas que los demás niños… siempre fui él chico más delicado…

No será afeminado… ¬¬

¡ya te he dicho que no soy afeminado, baka…!, bueno… un día desperté con malestares por mi enfermedad, así que los encargados del orfanato me dieron la medicina que me correspondía… pero… esa medicina me causaba un gran estado de sueño… y no pude evitar caer rendido a sus efectos, así que mientras yo dormía… unos muchachos esperaron a que bajara la noche y provocaron un incendio… claro ellos eran los típicos chicos que no están de acuerdo con nada… así que como método de revelación, provocaron el incendio…

Y así fue como moriste…

Si… los chicos del orfanato no pudieron despertarme… así que ellos se salvaron y yo me quede entre las llamas…

Bastardos…

Pero eso ya paso… y fue hace casi cincuenta años… así que no les guardo rencor…

Yo que tu los hubiera castrado a todos… o… tal vez algo peor…

No es para tanto… por lo menos pude reunirme con mi hermano mayor… y con eso soy feliz, además jiraiya-sama ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me nombro ángel… y pues ahora me vez feliz y todo…- decía el pequeño naruto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, que claro, aumento más el cariño y aquellos sentimientos extraños que surgían del frío corazón de sasuke- y tu sasuke- kun, ¿Cómo llegaste a ser demonio?...

Cometí en mi vida pasada un grave error… que ahora estoy pagando… solo eso puedo decirte por ahora…

¬¬… ¡eres un tramposo!… y yo que me desahogo contigo… eso es cruel…

Si,si,si… déjate de alegatos… ¿en donde mierda se habrá metido este idiota de sai…?

No lo se… ¡oe!… sasuke-kun, ¿me dirás lo que es un condón?...

Si sigues con eso… te meteré el condón en el…

¡SASUKE-KUN!, no digas malas palabras… ¡yo solo quiero saber lo que es un condón!… T-T… ¿acaso eso es malo?...

Si…¬¬

¿Pero por que?...

Por que soy yo el que te tiene que explicar lo que es eso… y créeme estas mejor con no saberlo…

Pesado… ¬¬

¬¬UU… de acuerdo… pero no me vayas a golpear o algo…

Ah… a estas alturas… créeme que podré aguantarme…

¿Qué diablos esta haciendo, sasuke-kun?... como es posible que este hablando con ese ángel que tiene cara de mujer… aunque él muy esta muy pero muy bueno… yo ya me lo hubiera…- orochimaru no logra terminar su frase si no es por que su fiel aliado lo interrumpe

Orochimaru-sama… ¿que pasa?...- decía kabuto mientras se vestía ya que había pasado una larga noche con su dueño (_N.A: NOOOOOOOOOO… COMO ES CRIBO ESTO T-T… no se que me pasa… pero bueno… no es necesario colocar más detalles)_

_Nada… solo que sasuke-kun…" mi sasuke-kun…" esta interactuando con ese pequeñazo pero lindo ángel… mierda… esto solo causa problemas…_

_Entiendo… si sasuke-kun pasa demasiado tiempo con ese enano… puede… que él se llegue a enamo…_

¡ni se te ocurra decirlo!... eso esta prohibido… ¿lo sabes verdad?... además… conociendo a sasuke… tal vez solo tenga sexo con él y después lo deja… aunque lo veo muy entusiasmado

Yo lo estaría… con ese enanito…

Kabuto… ¬¬… ahórrate el cometario

Lo siento…

Tiene que haber algo… mmm… pero que será… tal vez… si lo entusiasmo a que se acueste con el enano… y lo haga perder su virginidad… tal vez consiga que el tontuelo ángel nunca vuelva a su querido paraíso… y eso haría enojar mucho a dios, ¿verdad?

Mh… eso me párese una muy bueno idea, señor… todos sabemos lo que pasa con los ángeles que cometen el pecado original… y no creo que ese niño quiera dejar su mundo… en especial por ser expulsado… y solo por perder su virginidad…

Si me párese genial…- exclamo orochimaru mientras se lamía sus labios una y otra vez con su larga lengua

Yo creo… que al final Rafael si se queda con María Antonieta… porque él ya se le declaro, pero lo que Rafael no sabía era que su amada se metió con su hermano gemelo, Carlos, así que Rafael no puede perdonar a María Antonieta por eso… pero él la ama con todo su corazón… T-T

¿Y porque mierda me cuantas tus malditas novelas?, usuratonkachi…

Porque es muy buena… además amor eterno es una gran telenovela…

Dobe…

Bueno… como te decía… - naruto continuó por un largo momento contando las grandes escenas de su telenovela favorita, amor eterno, y claro sasuke no le colocaba atención ya que en ese momento una voz muy familiar apareció en su cabeza

Sasuke-kun… me oyes…

¿Orochimaru?... que mierda quieres… ¡y por que mierda me hablas en esta situación!…

Se lo que quieres…

¿Así?… ¿y se puede saber que?...

Quieres follarte al enano ese… y no me lo puedes negar… ya que él es de tu tipo, ¿verdad?... así que vamos hazlo… nadie los vera… viólalo de una buena vez…

Debes estar loco… que tenga ganas de echarme un polvo con él _(N.A: akichan… tus grandes palabras las transmitiré con todo mi kokoro)_ no quiere decir que me lo tenga que follar enseguida… ¡así que vete al infierno!…

Sasuke-kun… ya estoy en el infierno…

Buen punto… ¬¬UU, como sea… deja de decir eso… ya lo haré mío uno de estos días… además… ¿Qué los ángeles no pueden perder su virginidad?...

No… pero eso a los demonio no nos interesa, ¿o si?... si solo es sexo…

Escúchame… serpiente de segunda… yo lo haré cuando yo quiera… en este mundo no puedes ordenarme nada… así que… largo de mi mente…

De acuerdo… de acuerdo… pero sasuke-kun… ¿cuanto puedes aguantar las ganas?… hasta yo estaría vuelto loco con ese enanito a mi lado…

Ni siquiera lo pienses… serpiente asquerosa… ¡él es solo mío!… así que ni te atrevas… recuerda que ya tienes a kabuto para eso…

Ah… cierto… bueno… solo te doy un consejo… hazlo pronto, o sino tu queridito ángel se escapara… y eso sería una vergüenza para alguien que ha tenido a todas sus victimas bajo sus pies…

No tienes por que decírmelo… ¡ahora vete!…

Ya volverás a mi… sasuke-kun…

¡Imbecil!…

Ah… ¿decías algo, sasuke-kun?- exclamo el pequeño rubio con una voz más que inocente

No nada… solo una estupida voz en mi cabeza…

Ahh… bueno… continuo… el padre de María Antonieta no permitía la relación entre ella y Rafael…

¿Puedes darme una buena razón para escucharte hablar de esa maldita novela?… dobe

Pues… porque es buena… -

Esto va de mal en peor…

Anda que aun me queda mucho… y buen… como no los dejaba estar juntos ellos dos… ¡oe!… ¡sasuke!... ¡ponme atención!… ¡oe!…

¡SI!… - exclamo algo enojado sasuke que no dejaba de pensar en donde rayos se había metido sai- ¡SAI, MALDITO… EN DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE, JURO QUE TE CASTIGARE POR ESTO….!

EN LA SALA DE CLASES

tengo un mal presentimiento… - dijo sai mientras colocaba su lápiz entre sus labios- no se porque… pero siento que alguien en algún lugar… quiere acabar con mi vida…

¡Sai… pon atención al pizarrón!… - exclamo iruka-sensei, no muy sorprendido por la actitud del ojinegro

Si… - contesto de manera indiferente ante el llamado de atención, pero como siempre volvió a hundirse en su mar de pensamientos- mh… ahora que lo pienso… ¿en donde diablos se metió ese par…? Bueno tal vez estén por ahí… mmm… necesito comprar las cosas para la cena… ¿que haré?...

EN EL PATIO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD

¡Escucha!… ¡escucha!… que ahora viene lo mejor…

¬¬… que alguien me ayude…

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

_ojojojojojojo ya termino..._

_bueno tratare de actualizar pronto pero ustedes ya saben... la escuala, los padres, los endemoniados hermanos, etc_

_me impiden actualizar pero bueno_

_espeero reviews y nada espero k todo les guste de este fic nus vemossssssss_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

**CAPITULO 4: UN PASO MÁS ADELANTE; LOS NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE COMIENZAN A NACER **

Durante las clases de iruka-sensei, sai no presto atención en ningún momento, ya que se encontraba sumido en su mar de pensamientos, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿donde se habían metido naruto y sasuke?, cosa que no duro mucho, por el sonido de la campana de receso que lo saco de sus interrogatorios.

Como siempre iruka-sensei se quedó revisando los últimos detalles de sus clases y eso le tomaba toda la hora del descanso. En ese instante sai se encontraba en la sala de clases sin la compañía de sus dos amigos más cercanos y claro, como siempre pensando en su agotadora pero extraña vida, en especial en sus dos nuevos ¿guardaespaldas? O lo que fueran…

- "¿_En donde mierda estarán ese par de idiotas? mmm… ahora que lo pienso… no los he visto desde que nos encontrábamos en los pasillos, tal vez se perdieron… bueno no me queda de otra que buscarlos cuando terminen las clases"_- pensó frustrado mirando fijamente a su sensei que se encontraba en su escritorio haciendo… bueno… lo de siempre

Sai no se movió de su escritorio ni por un instante y tampoco se percato de que la campana que indicaba que el receso había terminado ya había tocado, pero él ni se inquieto, seguía mirando fijamente a su sensei hasta que éste se paró, recogió sus cosas para dirigirse a la puerta, pero detrás de ésta se encontraba una persona muy especial para iruka, no era nada más y nada menos que kakashi-sensei (con estrellitas y corazoncitos incluidos)

- ¡Ahh iruka!, pensé que ya te habías ido – exclamó el peliblanco con mucho entusiasmo

- Mh… no… -contestó muy pero muuuy nervioso por la presencia de su "compañero" de trabajo- solo me quede un rato más pero ya te dejo la clase a ti (_N.A: si como no ¬¬)_

- Bien, me párese… oe… ¿todavía estamos para lo de esta noche, verdad?- preguntó de manera muy coqueta, que claro no paso desapercibida por sai que no dejaba de observarlos ni por un instante

- s-si…

- bien… recuerda paso por ti a las siete, ¿esta bien?

- Si… no vemos- mientras se alejaba rápidamente para que su supuesto "compañero" no notara su rostro completamente sonrojado

Mientras tanto kakashi no dejaba de sonreír y sin más ni menos entro a la clase como si no hubiera pasado nada del otro mundo (_N.A: le tengo un poco de envidia ¬¬UU)_, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos exámenes que aun le quedaba por entregar, mientras esperaba a que los demás alumnos llegaran

-"_Mírenlo, tan tranquilo… ni siquiera se inmuta… como si yo no me hubiera dado cuanta de que ese par de profesores tiene algo entre ellos dos, ¡mierda…! que fácil es tener solo a uno colgadito de ti, y en cambio yo… tengo a un parsito que prácticamente se destruyen ante mi"_- dijo sai imaginándose a gaara y sakura en una pelea mortal sacada de su serie favorita

**EN LA MENTE DE SAI**

**-**_¡acabare contigo vegesaku!_

_-¡pues inténtalo gokugaa! El amor de kamisai-sama será todo mió wajajajajajajajja (risa malévola)_

_-¡ni te lo creas! ¡Cuando te haga mi kame kame jaaaaaaaa no te quedara ni la dentadura postiza! ¡Escuchaste bien vegeta… digo vegesaku!_

_-¡pues demuéstralo goku… digo gokugaa!_ (_N.A se me confunden los personajes T-T) y yo te aplicare unas de mis patadas voladoras _

_Una gran pelea se lleva a cabo en un lugar no conocido ¿Quién ganara? Pues… la verdad es que eso ni yo lo se _

_Véalo en el siguiente capitulo de dragon ball Z (N.A: ¿pero qué? Necesito un descanso...)_

**EN ALGUN LIGAR DE LA GALAXIA **

- ¡Waaaaaaa!- gritó un hombre de cabellos de punta con el cabello y los ojos color negro, que hace unos instantes se encontraba profundamente dormido

-¡que pasa goku! ¿Estas bien?- preguntó…. pues creo que ya todos saben quien es

- ¡milk acabo de tener una pesadilla horrible pero de las que son muy horribles por que de verdad que fue horrible!

- ¿Qué tan horrible?

- jue horrible, ¡horrible!, pues… soñé que estaba en un lugar no conocido y que se llevaba a cabo una batalla a muerte… y lo peor de todo es que… los que se encontraban peleando en ese lugar era yo pero a la vez no era yo… y también vegeta, pero no era vegeta

- ¿de que estas hablando?

-que era yo pero no era yo… el tipo que estaba en ese lugar se llamaba gokugaa y era pelirrojo con sus ojos verdes, y lo pero de todo… es que era bajito ¡BAJITOOOOOO! Y yo no… ¡SOY BAJITOOOO! Pero aun hay más, también había otro hombre que se llamaba vegesaku, pero no era vegeta, por que vegeta es un hombre y el era… ¡MUJER! Ahora que debo pensar ¿Qué vegeta es mujer de noche y hombre de día?

- ¡cálmate solo fue un sueño!

- ¡pero milk, y si se vuelve realidad! ¡¿si me vuelvo pequeño me seguirás queriendo?! ¡Si vegeta de verdad es mujer por las noches! ¡¿En que club de estripers trabajaría?!

- ¡GOKU!

- ¡QUEEE!

- ¡DEJA LOS ESTEROIDES Y LO DIGO EN SERIO!

- si… T-T

**VOLVIENDO AL MUNDO REAL ¬¬UU**

- "_debo dejar de ver dragon ball Z… pero volviendo con lo otro, tal vez si hablo con él, pueda decirme que debo hacer… mmm… puede que sea más útil que ese afeminado y ese hombre con cola_"- pensó por un momento el moreno que sin meditarlo más se dirigió decididamente hacia su profesor, claro aprovechando que no habían tantos estudiantes en la clase

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

- ¡Ahhh! sai eres tú, si dime

- Pues… vera… necesito hablar con usted

- ¿c-conmigo? Y ¿Por qué?

- Necesito un consejo - exclamó el moreno que de por si ya le costaba pedirle ayuda a su profesor

- ¿Un consejo? y de que seria

- Pues… la verdad es que no puedo decirle en estos momentos cual es, pero… si nos juntamos después de clases en la cafetería de la universidad

- Bien, juntémonos ahí

- Gracias

Ya pasada la jornada de clases, sakura, gaara y sai recorren los pasillos para dirigirse a la salida, pero sai recordó que había quedado con kakashi-sensei en la cafetería

- ¡Mierda!, lo olvide…

- ¿Qué te pasa sai?- preguntó la pelirosa algo preocupada

- Nada… solo que quede con kakashi-sensei, mmm… debo irme, no vemos- exclamó mientras corría en dirección a la cafetería

- Y ahora… ¿Qué mierda le pasa?- preguntó algo enojado el pelirrojo ya que la idea de irse solo con su "amiga" no le llenaba el corazón de alegría

- No lo se… - decía mientras miraba a su acompañante- bien… será mejor que me vaya

- Si me harías un gran favor… en especial a mi estomago – dándole la espalda para dejar completamente sola a la ojiverde

- "¡Ese maldito de gaara!…" - pensó-"que ni siquiera piense que dejare a sai en sus manos, el será mió… ¡solo mió!"

- Lo siento sensei… se me había olvidado que nos íbamos a juntar- se excusó sentandose en frente de su profesor

- No te preocupes, no me sorprende que hayas llegado tarde, pero bueno dime… ¿Qué pasa?

- Pues vera… sinceramente, soy bisexual… y tengo un gran problema

- Espera, espera… ¿eres bisexual?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- No nada, es que siempre creí que eras… bueno ya sabes… gay al 100

- ¬¬…

- cof cof… Pero bueno ese no es el tema… ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Lo que pasa es que me gustan dos personas a la vez, una de ellas es sakura y la otra es gaara, y bueno… no se por cual decidirme

- mmm… ya veo- dijo colocando una de sus manos en su mentón- eso esta complicado… y dime una cosa ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mí?

- Por que… ¬¬ yo se muy bien lo que usted tiene con iruka-sensei… y créame ya los he visto hacer de caballito así que no se me haga el loco…

- ¬¬UU… bien… entiendo, la verdad es que nunca pensé que alguien se enteraría pero bueno… cof cof… retomando el tema… la verdad es que no se que decirte es una situación muy complicada

- Si…

- Si…

- ¡Ahhh!… ¡llegamos al fin!...-dijo el pequeño ángel muy alegre por haber llegado a la casa de sai

- Será mejor que me lo agradezcas…-exclamó confiado de si mismo- menos mal que logre recordar el camino a casa… o sino todavía estaríamos en ese estupido lugar

- Si… ¿pero ahora que haremos? sai no ha llegado aun

- "_hacer cosas indecorosas entre los dos"-_ pensó perversamente - no lo se

- mmm… que aburrido… ¡¡cuando llegara sai!!- alegaba sentándose en el sofá de la sala principal

- ¿Por qué quieres que llegue?... si así estamos bien- teniendo pensamientos nuevamente indecorosos-"_diablos, ¿que hago? no puedo dejar de pensar en él… ¡mierda!… no dejo de imaginarme el momento en que lo tenga a mi merced… ¿Por qué carajos tiene que ser tan adorable?_

- l-lo que pasa es que me da un poquin de miedo quedarme a solas contigo…-exclamó algo nervioso mientras un pequeña gota de sudor caía por su sien

- ¡Como es eso! yo no te voy a hacer nada… "_Bueno tan solo violarte_", ¿quien rayos crees que soy?... ¿un degenerado?

- ¬¬UU sasuke-kun… ¿de verdad tengo que responder algo que es completamente obvio?

- De acuerdo… tal vez soy un poco pervertido

- ¬¬ ¿un poco?...

- ¬¬UU…

- ¬¬…

- Cof cof… cambiemos de tema…

- Bueno… mmm… oe… ¡mira!, ¡mira!

- ¿Qué cosa?

- No me había dado cuenta de que sai-kun tenia un… un ¿como se llama?- preguntó muy tiernamente mientras apuntaba al televisor que se encontraba en la sala

- ¿Un televisor? –respondió seriamente, aprovechando la situación y sentándose junto a su deseado ángel

- ¡si! Eso… ¿me pregunto si transmitirán mi novela en la tierra? ¡Que emoción! - exclamó tomando el control del televisor y lo prendiéndolo para comenzar a revisar todos los canales, en busca de su telenovela favorita, _amor eterno _

- No puedo creer que estés buscando tú estupida novela, pone otra cosa… como la lucha libre o algo por el estilo

- ¡nooo! eso es demasiado violento para mí

- Pues para mí no, necesito aprender nuevas técnicas de lucha… ¿cómo crees que mantengo este hermoso cuerpo y lo más importante este hermoso culo?

- ¡no quiero, no quiero!-reclamó moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro- ¡no me interesa! ¡Yo solo quiero ver mi telenovela!

- Bien, bien… pon lo que quieras, ahhh… había olvidado lo afeminado que eras

- ¡QUE NO SOY A FEMINADO!

- A no…

- ¡¡NO!!

- A ver… respóndeme las siguientes preguntas: ¿te gustan los dulces?

- ¡¡SI!!

- ¿Te gustan los arco iris?

- ¡¡SI!!

- ¿Te gustan los patitos?

- ¡¡SI!!

- ¿Los conejitos?

- ¡¡SI!!

- ¿Las películas de miedo?

- ¡¡NO!!

- ¿Las películas que contienen un alto nivel de romance y comedia?

- ¡¡SI!!

- ¿jack, el destripador?

- ¡¡NO!!

- ¿Te gusta friends?

- ¡¡SI!!

- Mmm… he llegado a una conclusión con tus respuestas

- ¡Y, y!… ves que nos soy rarito ¡lo ves, lo ves! ¡Soy todo un machote! ¡MACHOOTEEE!

- La verdad… es que eres total y completamente ¡AFEMINADO!

- OO

- Esa es mi conclusión

- ¡Nooo!... ¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy!

- ¡Claro que si!... ¡¿como es posible que a un hombre le gusten los arco iris, los patitos y los conejos?! ahhh… si también, ¡es estupido que prefieras las películas de romance y comedia sobre las de miedo, que tiene un alto contenido de tripas y órganos fuera de el cuerpo de un humano!, ¡y como es eso de que te gusta friends!

- T-T que quieres que haga si Jennifer Aniston es mi actriz favorita

- Por eso y por otras razones eres un afeminado, además de que te gustan las telenovelas

- ¡Nooo…!

- Acéptalo, dobe

- ¡¡Nunca, nunca!!

- Bueno has lo que quieras, para que seas feliz… dejare que busques tu estupida telenovela

- ¡¡EN SERIO!!... ¡¡GRACIAS!!- dijo felizmente naruto mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al moreno, que no pudo evitar pensar nuevamente en cosas que en esos momentos no debería pensar- _"¡mierda!, usuratonkachi, no me abrases de esa manera, que no ves que no me controlo…"_

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! Después de todo no me desagradas como yo creía- exclamó mientras soltaba lentamente y sin dejar de ser dulce, al asombrado demonio que aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando-"_vaya después de todo él no es tan malo, bueno… para ser un demonio, también… tiene una linda cara ¡¿queee?! ¡Madre mía!_

- Bien, ahora a buscar mi telenovela- cambiando completamente el desplante en su rostro y borrando aquellos pensamientos hacia sasuke. Convenciéndose completamente que sasuke no notara su leve sonrojo ante la notoria belleza del demonio

- Haz lo que quieras…-exclamó algo serio, pero sin dejar de lado aquellos nuevos sentimientos que estaban naciendo en su frió interior. Sasuke para no volver a tener el mismo problema que tuvo en la universidad con el pequeño ángel, con sus alargados relatos sobre como es que Rafael había sido engañado por su amada María Antonieta y su hermano gemelo, Carlos, decidió ponerse de pie y revisar la casa de sai para obtener más información que él pueda utilizar

- "_Veamos… que podemos encontrar en este lugar_"- pensó mientras recorría la habitación del moreno, pero un grito muy familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos

- ¡¡NOOO!! ¡NO PUEDE SER! T-T – gritó desesperado el pequeño ángel

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó exaltado el demonio que corrió apenas escucho el grito de su adorado ángel

- ¡¡NO TRASMITEN MI TELENOVELA EN ESTE LUGAR!!-dijo llorando el pequeño

- ¡Y por eso estas llorando!

- ¡SI!- dijo naruto mientras inflaba sus mejillas de una forma muy graciosa pero tierna a la vez y sus ojos aun sostenían el brillo de sus lágrimas, cosa que le encanto más al pelinegro

- ¡No llores por eso, se hombre!, ya habrá más telenovelas que puedas ver, aunque a estas horas muy poco probable lo veo… cuando llegue el idiota de sai le preguntaremos en donde transmiten las telenovelas, pero por ahora deja de llorar

- Bueno… "_de verdad que él es muy… atractivo ¡pero en que estoy pensando! ¡Él es un hombre al igual que yo!" _-pensó con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas e infladas. Con toda la intención de que sasuke no notara su sonrojo trató de esquivar sus pensamientos y enfocarse en otra cosa - ¿Cuándo llegara sai?, ya se ha tardado demasiado ¿ne? Sasuke-kun

- No lo se, pero espero que llegue pronto… -dijo el moreno ya que si en esos momentos sai no llegaba, naruto dejaría de ser completamente virgen

- Ahhh… ¿Qué haremos mientras sai no llega?

- folla… cof, cof… quiero decir aun no lo se… solo tenemos que esperar- exclamó algo nervioso el demonio. Éste para que naruto no se diera cuanta de sus intenciones cambió radicalmente el tema.

Sin darse cuanta un ruido en la puerta principal los alertó a ambos, sintiendo como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver una silueta muy familiar- ¡ya llegue!, ¡hay alguien!

- ¡Sai-kun!, ¡que bueno que llegaste! -dijo el rubio felizmente abrazando cariñosamente al moreno

- Ahhh… naruto al fin caes en mis brazos, yo ya lo sabía, bueno podemos aprovechar que el hombre con cola no tomó su oportunidad y nos damos un baño juntos para luego divertirnos en mi habitación, ¿Qué te párese?

- Oe, oe… ¡como es eso!, ¿Quién mierda te crees?-preguntó enfadado el demonio

- ¿Celoso? No te preocupes sa-su-ke tú también estas invitado, nos falta uno para lograr el trío- dijo sai de manera provocativa

- ¬¬UU no gracias

- ¡Sai-kun, sai-kun!, ¿en que canal trasmiten las telenovelas?, ¡dime, dime!- exclamó soltando de su abrazo al moreno

- Mmm… ¿telenovelas?

- ¡¡SI!!

- Déjalo naruto, no creo que él sepa en que canal las transmiten, además es hombre no creo que lo sepa, eso sería estupido

- Las transmiten en el canal 50, pero mejor ve las que dan después de las 8 de la noche, tienen mucha más carga de romanticismo y lagrimas

- ¬¬UU

- ¡¡GRACIAS!!- dijo corriendo al sofá para ponerse cómodo y disfrutar completamente de sus telenovelas

- Oe… ¿Cómo diablos sabes en que canal las transmiten? –preguntó serio el moreno

- Mmm… no sabes las cosas que uno puede descubrir en la televisión en un día aburrido y con un par de copas encima

- Mmm… si, odio cuando eso ocurre, pero ahora no lo despegaremos de la televisión

- Bueno eso si es un problema… ¡pero no para mi! ¡mwajajajjajajjaja!

- Bastardo…

- Cof cof… creo que iré a comprar la cena, quédate tú con él mientras yo voy

- ¬¬ mmm…

- ¡Vamos! no me digas que no quieres

- ¿De que hablas?

- No te hagas el tonto… que ¿crees que no me había dado cuanta?

- ¿D-De que?- respondió algo nervioso sasuke

- De que estas loquito por el afeminado

- ¡n-no es verdad!

- ¡A no! pues no te creo… si se te nota

- Sai ¿quieres conocer el infierno?

- No

- ¡Entonces no molestes!- respondió enfadado por haber sido descubierto

- ¬¬UU bien, bien ya no te molesto, pero de todos modos tratare de tardarme para dejarte más tiempo a solas con él

- ¿puedes hacer eso?

- Si

- Bien, ya no te iras al infierno

- Cof cof… me alegro, mejor voy a sino no quedara nada, y… otra cosa, no te olvides del preservativo

- ¬¬

- mmm… mejor me voy-exclamó mientras cerraba rápidamente la puerta

- "_ese bastardo… aunque no es mala idea… pero no, aun no_"-pensó revisando la hora en el reloj de mesa que se encontraba en la sala principal- "_y ahora ¿Qué mierda hago?, será una larga espera_"

- ¡¡Sasuke-kun!! ven a ver la televisión conmigo, es que me siento solito

- ¿Nani? "¡_solito!, no te preocupes mi hermoso angelito yo te voy a cuidar y vamos ha hacer cosas muy entretenidas los dos" _– sasuke poco a poco se acerco al pequeño ángel que ya se encontraba completamente cómodo en el sofá

- ¡¡Por favor!! no me gusta estar mucho tiempo solo… ¡anda, vamos!, siéntate junto a mí

- Si, si, si… lo haré solo para que no me molestas más "¡_carajo si esto sigue tendré que pedirle ayuda a mi amiga inseparable, mi mano derecha!"_

- Bien… prometo no molestarte más, bueno no por hoy- exclamó el rubio de manera dulce y sonriente

- Me párese

- Oe, sasuke-kun

- Que

- ¿Me dirás lo que es un condón? -

- ¬¬UU NO

"_Ahhh… no se que llevar y más encima tengo que retrasarme para que ese pervertido consiga algo con el chibi… aun que, no lo culpo, ese enanito si que esta_ _bueno"_-pensó el ojinegro tomando una comida que ya venia preparada y congelada. Nuevamente una voz que decía su nombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- ¿Sai?

- ¿Gaara?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mmm… creo que comprando las cosas para la cena

- ¬¬UU… cof cof… cierto

- Al parecer no soy el único

- Si… bueno ya sabes que eso de cocinar no se me da muy bien

- Si… aun recuerdo cuando se te quemaron las chuletas, tiraste el vino, rompiste los huevos, mmm… y también se te callo la salsa, al final tuvimos que pedir comida china

- No es necesario que me recuerdes eso, además solo agradezco que esa no fuera mi cocina

- Si… y a mí me alegra que fuera la cocina de sakura, estaba histérica

- No es para tanto, claro como tu sabes cocinar ¬¬ , no tienes de que preocuparte

- Oe, si no tienes nada más que hacer… y… no se… ¿por que no cenas en mi casa?

- ¿me estas invitando?

- no es nada malo, ¿verdad?... solo quiero que vayas a cena a mi casa y eso es todo… o ¿apoco no te da cosa comer eso que tienes en la mano?

- Bueno…-pensó por unos segundo- "_tal vez si les doy más tiempo a esos dos… y si gaara me esta invitando, tendría que estar demente como para rechazarlo, además quien sabe… tal vez pase algo esta noche ¡no! ¡No debería estar pensando en estas cosas!, pero ¿y si pasa?, bien si ocurre algo esta noche definitivamente "yo" tengo que ser el seme… si, yo como seme y gaara como _uke"

- ¿Y bien?

- De acuerdo, pero cocina tú por que si yo lo hago… no sobreviviremos

- Este bien… tal vez te enseñe a cocinar algo, aun que sea un huevo

- Por tu seguridad… yo no lo haría

- Eso veremos, será mejor que nos vayamos… ya esta comenzando a obscurecer

- Si

Ambos, mientras compraban las cosas para la cena, no dejaron de observarse ni un instante (_N.A: el amor esta en el aire)_. Para cuando ya terminaron de hacer las compras, los dos se dirigieron camino a la casa del pelirrojo, al estar allí dejaron las cosas en la cocina y se prepararon para comenzar a cocinar

- Bien… -dijo el pelirrojo- tú comienza cortando la zanahoria

- ¡Que!

- Vamos, vamos… no es tan difícil, solo no vayas a cortarte

- esta bien, veamos…-exclamó tomando la verdura y un cuchillo, pero cuando iba a comenzar a cortarla recordó: "_¿Cómo mierda se corta una zanahoria?, ¡siempre me he comprado los almuerzos hechos!, ¡apenas se ocupar un cuchillo!"_

- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó gaara al ver algo tenso a su amado

- Si… solo tengo serios problemas para cortar esta cosa

- A ver… déjame ayudarte- dijo gaara acercándose aun más al moreno y tomando el cuchillo de sus manos mientras que con la otra mano tomaba la zanahoria, que claro, aun se encontraba en las manos de sai, al hacer esto gaara decide colocarse detrás de sai para poder ayudarlo mejor, cosa que no dejo de llamar la atención del moreno. Poco a poco gaara comenzó a pegarse aun más y más al cuerpo del sai, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel contacto

- ¿Entendiste como se hace?- preguntó gaara de forma sensual en el oído de el ya por si sonrojado moreno

- s-si

- me párese bien

- Gaara… -exclamó algo nervioso volteándose para quedar frente a su querido amado que aun tenía las manos alrededor de su cadera y apoyadas en el mueble de la cocina- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿te gusta alguien en especial?

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Te estoy preguntando si te gusta alguien- dijo el moreno que cada vez más se acercaba a su meta, besar aquellos atractivos labios que tenía ante sus ojos

- Si…- respondió, sin dejar de mirar fijamente los ojos profundos y oscuros de sai. Gaara poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar ante las insinuantes acciones del moreno, acercándose cada vez más a su destino

Ambos sumergidos en un completo deseo de poseer los labios de cada uno, no pueden dejar de mirar cada movimiento, cada expresión del uno y el otro. Cada segundo era preciso para poder coger lo que más querían, más y más cerca hasta que por fin llegar a la meta, sellándolo con un tierno y delicado beso, rozando cada centímetro de sus labios, disfrutando aquel mágico momento que tanto habían esperado

Sai dejándose llevar, colocó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de gaara, claro que éste no se quedaba atrás ya que con sus manos posicionó las caderas del moreno. Poco a poco el beso dejo de ser tierno para pasar a ser uno aun más profundo. Ambos comenzaron una completa guerra de pasión cuyo campo de batalla era sus bocas, que ni por un segundo dejaron de rozar, pero gaara quería aun más así que con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la espalda de sai por debajo de sus ropas

- mmm…- gimió sai, haciendo que sus labios se abrieran algunos centímetros por aquel sensual gemido, logrando que gaara lo deseara aun más y tomando aquella oportunidad en sus manos o mejor dicho en sus labios. El pelirrojo no dudo más he introdujo su lengua por aquel espacio entre los labios del pelinegro, éste al sentir el contacto entre ambas lenguas solo pudo dejarse llevar

Los dos comenzaron una batalla aun más fuerte, que los llevaba a la locura por poseer el dominio de aquel fogoso beso, entrelazando y rozando ambos músculos completamente extasiados por el placer. Gaara debía tomar una decisión en ese mismo instante, ya que no podía dejar que la estupida de sakura le quitara a lo que más quería en el mundo, con todo su esfuerzo y que gran esfuerzo, decide romper aquel ardiente momento

- mh… ¿Qué mierda haces?- preguntó algo enojado, ya que no le había gustado para nada que gaara rompiera la pasión que en ese momento se estaba despertando

- sai…- miró fijamente al moreno- ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

- ¡que! O-O- respondió sorprendido por la pregunta

- ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo, si o no?

- Etto…- pensó- " _¡y por que coño lo estoy pensando tanto!, solo dile que si, vamos no seas un cobarde, ¡dile que si!_

- ¿y bien?

- Si, si quiero tener una cita contigo

- ¡E-En serio!, no será una broma tuya como la del conejito de pascua

- No

- Tampoco como la de la anciana de la esquina que tenía sexo con un chico de 18 años

- mmm… no, aunque eso no era broma

- ¬¬… que asco, ¿pero de verdad quieres salir conmigo?

- Si, gaara de verdad

- ¿De veras?

- Si, de veras

- ¿De veritas, de veritas?

- Si, de veritas

- No me estas molestando otra vez, ¿verdad?

- Gaara, si no dejas eso juro que te golpeare en donde más te duele y no podrás ser seme nunca en tu vida, ¿entendiste? "_aun que conmigo solo tienes la opción de ser uke wajajajajaaaja"_

- ¬¬… bien

- De acuerdo y ¿cuando seria?

- ¿Que tal si paso por ti mañana?

- Me párese bien, ¿a que hora?

- mmm… que tal a las 7:30 de la tarde (_N.A: no se como será en sus países pero en donde yo vivo a esas horas todavía no oscurece, jajajajajjajaja UU)_

- entonces a esas quedamos, de acuerdo continuemos en donde quedamos

- mh… eso será después de que terminemos de preparar la cena así que sigue cortando la zanahoria como te dije

- ¡que injusto! ¬¬… claro como tu cortaste la inspiración en el mejor momento

- deja de quejarte, ya tendrás más

- ¡si!... cuando yo sea seme y tú uke -

- Ja ja ja… ¿quien dijo que tú serias seme?

- Pues es obvio, yo tengo más cara de seme que tú

- ¡A no… eso si que no, yo seré seme y tu uke!

- ¡no, Yo seré seme!

- ¡Yo lo seré!

- ¡No!

- ¡si!

- Esta bien, no sacaremos nada discutiendo así, cuando llegue el momento en que tengamos sexo lo decidiremos, ¿esta bien?- exclamó sai para dar por terminada la disputa

- Si, me párese

- Aunque, igual seré seme

- ¬¬#

- ¬¬UU

- T-T… que triste –dijo el rubio completamente sumergido en su nueva telenovela y con un gran chorro de lágrimas saliendo por sus adorables y azules ojos

- No crees que estas exagerando, solo que el tipo ese no haya querido casarse con la otra tipa no quiere decir que te pongas a llorar

- Pero es que me da mucha pena- dijo con sus ojos aun cristalinos por sus lágrimas

- Anda ya, deja de llorar… ¡ves es por esto que odio estas entupidas novelas!- exclamó algo enojado sasuke que ya se encontraba algo aburrido de ver como su amado ángel le prestaba más atención a una novela y no a él

- Sasuke-kun, ¿no crees que sai-kun se esta tardando un poco?- preguntó secando sus lagrimas

- mmm… si, la verdad es que ya debería haber vuelto- contestó, pero por otro lado en su mente había una gran disputa- _"¡que diablos esta haciendo ese estupido de sai! Dijo que se demoraría pero esto es ridículo, además no creo que pase nada esta noche, como yo lo veo… ¡mierda! Y ya me dieron ganas otra vez"_

- ¡sasuke-kun, sasuke-kun! ¡oe, escúchame!

- ¡¿Que quieres?! ,dobe –respondió algo brusco por haberlo sacado de sus pensamientos

- ¿Cuándo volverá sai-kun?

- ¡No lo se!, ya debió haber vuelto hace horas, ya son casi las 12 de la noche y él todavía no llega

- Ya es muy tarde… ahhh… sasuke-kun la telenovela ya término, si quieres puedes ver algo a tu antojo ahora

- ¡Al fin!, no más de esas tontas y lloronas telenovelas- dijo tomando el control del televisor- veamos… no creo que estén dando la lucha libre a estas horas, solo me quedan tres opciones: alguna película de miedo, de acción o porno

- ¿Cómo es posible que veas esas cosas?

- Por que son… por que son… ¡educativas!

- Jajajajajajjaja ¿educativas?, ¡como es posible… lo único que muestran es como tipos sin ningún trabajo mejor que hacer se golpean o se matan entre ellos!

- Exactamente por eso son educativas… para mí- terminó la gran disputa tomando control del sofá y colocándose aun más como de lo que estaba

- Mh ¬¬… mejor te dejo con tus programas, mientras yo voy y recorro la casa, ya que con mi llegada y la tuya no tuve tiempo de investigar a sai-kun- dijo naruto colocándose de pie para comenzar a realizar su trabajo, conocer más a fondo a su objetivo

- Has lo que quieras yo me quedare viendo la televisión "_menos mal, ya no tendré que fingir mi erección" _

Naruto comenzó a revisar en primer lugar la habitación de sai, de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño librito forrado de un color rosa pastel y un lápiz exactamente del mismo color. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar la cama-mmm… al parecer le gustan las camas bien ¿blandas?- después de revisar la cama comenzó a revisar una de las gavetas que se encontraban en la cabecera de ésta, la abrió y revisó cada cosa que se encontraba allí- veamos… hay un reloj, creo que así se llamaban, también hay unos extraños artefactos, mmm… no se que podrán ser, pero están dentro de un papel algo metálico y al parecer tiene algo redondo adentro, mh… esto debo anotarlo- y así continuó anotando todo cuanto encontró, pero su atención se dirigió hacia el closet de sai en donde inmediatamente lo abrió para poder averiguar más acerca del moreno

Comenzó a revisar sacando cada cosa que se encontrara en ese lugar, pero algo extraño le llamo la atención en uno de los roncones, tapado con algunos peluches de la infancia se encontraba un montón de revistas que para naruto eran muy llamativas por los colores brillantes- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto mientras tomaba una de ellas en sus manos- ¡pero que!… ¡HAY UNA MUJER COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA EN LA TAPA!- naruto reviso cada revista y en todas aparecían las mismas imágenes obscenas, que claro para él no era normal ver esas imágenes cuando sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados

-¡Ahora estoy 100 seguro de que sai es un degenerado, un pervertido, un sucio de mente!, por lo menos se interesa en las mujeres, ¡pero eso no le da derecho a tener este tipo de revistas! ¡Ya se lo que voy a hacer! Para que sai-kun no vea más esta montaña de cosas malas, por que eso es lo que son… las voy a tirar a la basura y así sai estará feliz… ahhh… ¡que ángel más bueno soy!

El pequeño ángel algo apenado por las comprometedoras fotos tomó cada una de las revistas y las amontono a su lado pero cuando pensó que las tenía todas, sus ojos se desviaron hacia otro montón de revistas- ¿y esto que es?- pregunto mientras las tomaba en las manos- dice… revista g-gay, mmm… secretos del kamasutra… ¿Qué es el kamasutra?, también dice… ser montado o montar, esa es la cuestión… mh… que revista más extraña, ¿me pregunto de que se tratara?

Para naruto aquella revista le había llamado mucha la atención y por curiosidad decidió ver que contenidos tenía, pero al hacerlo se encontró con la gran sorpresa, ésta contenía fotos aun más comprometedoras y con hombres incluidas

- ¡p-pero que es esto!... ¡como es posible!... a no, esto también se va a la basura- naruto tomó todas la revistas y salió de la habitación para dirigirse al bote de la basura que se encontraba afuera de la casa del moreno, abrió la tapa y las tiró - jajajajajajaja ¡sai-kun estará muy feliz por haberme desecho de esa cochinas revistas!, jajajjajjajajaja… ¡soy el mejor! mmm… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué estará haciendo sasuke-kun?, ¿estará viendo todavía la televisión? Esta muy callado

El pequeño al percatarse de que su compañero no emitía ningún ruido extraño decidió ir a ver que estaba haciendo, pero cuando se acercaba a la sala principal escucho unos extraños ruidos provenientes del televisor

- mmm… ahhh… más, más… dame más… ahhh…

- ¿Pero que es eso?- se preguntó a si mismo el rubio

- Más rápido… mételo más… ahhh…

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto al moreno mientras se acercaba y colocaba su atención al televisor- ¡P-PERO QUE ES ESO QUE ESTAS VIENDO!

Si sasuke eligió la tercera opción

- Mh… ya te dije e-du-cán-do-me

- ¡PERO SI ESA ES UNA PELICULA OBSENA! ¡QUE CLASE DE CANAL TRANSMITE ESE TIPO DE PROGRAMAS!

- Para que te enteres las dan en el canal llamado the zone film _(N.A: akichan una vez más tu sabiduría esta presente. Para las que saben ingles como podrán darse cuanta las palabras no están en orden ya que si las invierten podrán notar que es de un canal real)_ y ya son más de las 12 de la noche, casi todos los canales transmiten películas porno, y otra cosa… ¡soy hombre y tengo derecho a ver estas cosas así que si quieres dejar de ser un afeminado, siéntate, mira la televisión y vuélvete hombre

- ¡NOOO! ¡YO JAMÁS VOY A VER ESO!, ¡así que pone otra cosa!

- Olvídalo, no pondré otra cosa, además van en la mejor parte

- ¿c-como que en la mejor parte?- preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de su pervertido compañero

- Esa tipa ya ha tenido sexo con cuatro hombres y con este ya es el quinto

- ¬¬ degenerado… ¡pone otra cosa!, ¡no estoy acostumbrado a ver esto!

- Ya, ya, ya… solo por que se que si no la cambio te pondrás a llorar, ¿no es así?

- ¡Vaya sasuke-kun, ya me conoces!

- Como yo tengo que soportar tus lagrimas ¬¬, bien… busquemos otra cosa- dijo revisando cada canal para poder alegrar al pequeño rubio. En su larga búsqueda por alguna película buena en uno de los canales encontró una de miedo, claro naruto no estaba muy contento por el contenido de la película, pero como a esa horas no había nada mejor tuvo que soportar ver descuartizamientos y sangre a grandes cantidades, ya que era eso o ver una película porno con su compañero y para él era complicado ya que sasuke no era el demonio con los pensamientos más limpios

- S-sasuke-kun, ¿te molesta si me apego más a ti?- preguntó atemorizado por las escenas sangrientas de la películas- "_espero que no…"_

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por que?- respondió nervioso ante el acercamiento de su pequeño ángel

- e-es que me da mucho miedo, ¿si? "_por favor déjame acercarme a ti"_

- d-de acuerdo "¡_mierda, esto va de mal en peor"_

-¡Gracias!- respondió cariñosamente acercándose más al moreno que como acto de cariño y de aprovechado paso una de sus manos sobre sus hombros para poder abrazarlo- "_sasuke… me esta abrazando, ¿que debería hacer? Pero… ¿por qué estoy nervioso ante su roce, por que?_

Ante aquel tierno contacto el pequeño naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse, causándole una batalla interna con respecto a sus "nuevos" sentimientos. Mientras ambos se encontraban unidos por sus cuerpos, naruto seguía sonrojado aunque tratando de mantener su concentración en película que lo tenía aterrado. Él cada escena terrorífica presente en el televisor, éste se asustaba y se escondía rápidamente en los brazos del ya deseoso demonio

Así pasaron toda la película, naruto completamente aterrado, con sus dos ojitos azules completamente cerrados y escondido en los brazos de sasuke, que por su lado no dejaba de mirar y gozar a aquel momento que tanto había deseado, tener en sus brazos y sentir la piel, la respiración y el contacto de su angelito. Un extraño ruido en la puerta los hizo reaccionar a ambos, en especial al moreno ya que si era sai el que se encontraba en la puerta, su amor secreto sería descubierto por aquel chico

- ¡ya volví!- entrando a la sala principal, viendo en seguida a los dos compañeros sentados en el sofá separados el uno del otro- mmm. Veo que no hicieron nada

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó naruto

- No por nada- respondió sai mirando al ya sonrojado sasuke- ¿solo vieron televisión?

- ¡¡SI!! – respondió enérgicamente el rubio

- Ya veo…

- ¿y tu por que vienes de tan… tan buen humor?- preguntó serio sasuke para cambiar inmediatamente el tema

- Etto… por nada- contestó algo nervioso

- mmm… no te creo, ¡dímelo!

- ¡¿y para que quieres saberlo?!

- Algo paso, ¿verdad? no puedes negármelo

- Vamos, sasuke… no seas ridículo nada paso

- mmm…- sasuke no estaba muy satisfecho por lo que sai que decía, debía encontrar algo que lo delatara, y ahí se encontraba la respuesta, justo en el cuello de sai- y si no paso nada, ¡puedes decirme que es esa mancha que tienes en el cuello!

- ¿Mancha?, ¿que mancha?- preguntó naruto curioso

- Aquella que tiene en el cuello, ¿acaso te la hizo alguien?

- No…- respondió aun más nervioso pensando - "¡_rayos, le dije a gaara que no me dejara chupones en el cuello!"_

- ¡No te creo!, ¡ese chupón te lo hizo alguien y exijo que me lo digas ahora mismo!

- ¡si, sai-kun confiesa!- dijo naruto tratando de imitar la seriedad de sasuke

- ¡Que no fue nadie! solo me caí y me golpeé en el cuello, ¡eso es todo!

- Si claro, tropezaste con una piedra y misteriosamente por obra del espíritu santo caíste encima de alguien que te beso hasta el alma, ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡bien! de acuerdo ustedes ganan… si me lo hizo alguien

- ¿y quien fue?- preguntó sasuke

- ¡A que fue sakura!, ¿verdad sai-kun?- dijo alegre naruto creyendo que la extraña mancha en el cuello de sai era responsabilidad de su defendida pelirrosa

- Pues… no

- ¡¿Quién fue?!- preguntó una vez más sasuke con un tono más amenazador

- Fue… gaarrr…

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron ambos a la vez al no entender nada de lo que sai decía

- Fue… gaaaarrrr…

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron nuevamente ambos al mismo tiempo

- ¡QUE FUE GAARA!

- O-O (naruto completamente boca abierta ante la revelación)

- ¡al fin! Y yo que pensé que nunca pasaría algo entre ustedes, cuéntanos ¿como lo hicieron, por delante, por detrás o tal ves oral?

- O-O (naruto aun en estado de shock)

- ¡no!, solo nos besamos… y mucho, también nos tocamos… mucho

- Solo eso… y yo que pensé que ya le habías sacado la envoltura a tu polla para usarla

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó sai

- No me vayas a decir que lo has hecho con un hombre, por que esa ni te la cree el conejo de pascua

- O-O (naruto aun sin reacción)

- La verdad es que… solo lo he hecho con mujeres y créeme que eso no tiene nada de malo

- Si, si, si lo que tu digas… y ¿no paso nada más?

- Mh… gaara…

- Si… ¿Qué pasa con gaara?

- Bueno él…- sai suspiró con todas sus fuerzas para que éste le diera el valor de decirle todo al moreno- ¡ME INVITO A SALIR!

- ¿E-En serio?, espero que le hayas dicho que si

- ¡Claro que le dije que si!, seré muy pervertido pero no soy tonto

- O-O (sin expresión)

- Lo de pervertido por lo menos lo admites, pero lo de tonto aun tenemos que discutirlo

- ¬¬#

- ¡Oe… chibi reacciona de una vez!- dijo sasuke moviendo de un lado a otro al pequeño rubio que tras una larga meditación al fin reaccionó

- ¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡POR QUÉ??

- Naruto cálmate- exclamó sai tratando de tranquilizar a naruto- solo vamos a salir y bueno… no te voy a negar que tal vez nos abrazaremos… mucho, nos besaremos… mucho y tal vez tengamos mucho… sexo, pero eso es todo

- ¡No!, ¡no quiero, no quiero! T-T

- Vamos… acéptalo, ¡yo gane!-exclamó triunfante el demonio

- Oe, hombre con cola no molestes al chibi- dijo el moreno tratando de calmar la situación

- ¡eso no importa, por que mientras tú, demonio tonto, veías tu cochina película, yo, el mejor ángel del mundo descubrió muchas cosas sobre sai-kun y las anote todas en mi libro!- dijo mientras sacaba de sus ropas el mismo libro color rosa, abriéndolo para dar a conocer sus descubrimientos

- Muy bien, sai-kun usa un perfume de fragancia de coco, le gustan las camas blandas, también en su gaveta encontré unos extraños aparatos… la verdad es que no se para que sirven, pero estaban envueltos en un papel metálico y tenía algo redondo en su interior…

- ¡Espera!- interrumpió sai- ¿en que gaveta los encontraste?

- mmm… en la que esta a mano derecha, ¿Por qué?

- No por nada- respondió nervioso pensando- "_maldición tengo que encontrar un nuevo lugar para ocular mis preservativos"_

- Continuo… también encontré unas revistas muy obscenas en el closet… y eso es todo lo que he podido encontrar

- ¡QUE! ¡mis revistas!

- ¡Vaya sai!, ¿por que no me dijiste que tenias material educativo en tu closet?- dijo burlón sasuke

- ¡¿Y donde las dejaste, naruto?! ¡espero que en el mismo lugar!

- Mh… no, ¡para que veas que soy bueno todas esas feas revistas las tire a la basura! -

- ¡QUEEE!, ¡COMO ES POSIBLE! ¡AHORA CON QUE MIERDA ME VOY A MASTURBAR!

- ¿masturbar? sasuke-kun, ¿Qué es masturbarse?

- Etto… algún día te lo explicare ¬¬UU

- ¡nooo!, ¡mis revistas! – dijo sai completamente atormentado por el hecho de que sus revistas… bueno… pasaran a mejor vida y tal vez algún vagabundo se divierta con ellas esta noche ¬¬

- Ya sai, deja de llorar como una nena, ya tendrás más revistas pero en esta ocasión escóndelas en un mejor lugar

- Si… - exclamó desanimado por aquella gran perdida para él

- Mh… bien creo que lo anotare- dijo naruto tomando nuevamente su libro y su lápiz, anotando algunas cosas en las cuales él aun tenía dudas

- ¿Qué tanto escribes, dobe?- preguntó el moreno

- Algunas cosas que debo recordar para poder preguntártelas

- ¿Y se puede saber que es?

- De acuerdo, Nº 1: ¿Qué es un condón?

Nº 2: ¿Qué es el kamasutra?

Nº 3: ¿Qué es masturbarse?

- ¬¬UU…

- Vaya sasuke-kun tienes muchas cosas que responder en esta vida-dijo en tono burlón

- Cállate, bastardo…

- No te enojes, es normal que él quiera saber eso, aunque me alegra que no tenga que ser yo el que las responda

- ¬¬#

- oe, respóndanme una pequeña pero importante preguntita, ¿Cómo dormiremos esta noche?

- Buena pregunta, aun no había pensado en eso

- ¡Es verdad!, yo ya estoy muy cansado- exclamó naruto

- Pues no te preocupes, tengo la solución perfecta al problema

- ¿Y cual seria?- preguntó el demonio

- Que tal si… ¡dormimos los tres en mi cama!- exclamó felizmente sai al dar su gran idea

- ¡NI DE BROMA!- respondieron ambos ante aquella idea

- ¬¬UU… no era para que me gritaran, solo era una idea, una muy tentadora y fascinante idea

-¡DEGENERADO!- respondió histérico el rubio ante la "maravillosa" (_N.A: ¬) idea del moreno_

-¡PUDRETE! –contestó aun más molesto sasuke

Continuara…

jejejjeje... bueno espero que les haya gustado. el proximo capitulo es un especial así que no se lo pierdan

nos vemos


End file.
